It is Love
by integraleksponen
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadarinya karena sifat mereka. SasuNaru. One Shoot. WARNING: INI SHONEN AI, JAUH JAUH YANG MEMBENCI BL!


It is Love (one shoot)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru. WARNING: SHONEN-AI!

Perkenalkan, saya integraleksponen. Ini cerita one shoot kedua saya, silahkan membaca dan enjoy:D

Ini juga khusus buat senpai choikim1310 :D yang request heheheheh

* * *

Seorang pria sedang menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah ruangan hitam yang hanya diterangi lampu meja belajar. Pria itu memakai jas hitam gelap. Dalam surat yang dituliskan pria itu, hanya ada beberapa kalimat. "Aku menyerahkan diriku, orang yang akan menangkapku hanyalah Detektif Uchiha. Bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai". Setelah selesai menulis, pria itu memasukan surat ke dalam amplop silver. Di bawah kanan amplop tersebut tertulis, " _It's Me_ ".

Ngiiung ngiiiung ngiiung. Sirine polisi berbunyi di sepanjang jembatan jalan. Di belakang mobil polisi tersebut, diikuti mobil sedan hitam. Dalam mobil sedan hitam, duduk pria tampan yang mengendalikan mobil ini. Pria itu mengambil lampu sen kanan, karena mobil polisi di depannya terlalu lama. Ngeeng!. Pria itu ketika menyelip mobil polisi, memakai kecepatan penuh. Polisi yang tertinggal, buru-buru menyusul dan ikut-ikutan memakai kecepatan penuh.

Mobil pria itu dan mobil polisi tiba di suatu bangunan tua, pinggiran kota. Mobil pria itu membelokan stirnya hingga berdecit kencang. Debu-debu jalanan berhamburan terbang ke udara. Lalu dengan segera, pria itu membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Pria itu langsung berlari-lari masuk ke dalam gedung. Kemudian, disusul oleh dua orang polisi yang mengikutinya tadi.

Bangunan tua ini, sudah tinggal beton tidak bercat. Dalamnya hanya berisi pecahan beling dan kayu-kayu yang tidak terpakai. Pria itu berlari-lari dalam gedung, meskipun harus menaiki anak tangga. Taptaptaptaptaptap. Pria itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Lalu, pria itu berhenti di lantai 3.

Di lantai 3, pria rambut perak itu duduk di lantai. Kaki kirinya lurus dan kaki kanannya ditekuk. Kaki kanannya, juga dibuat sanggahan tangan kanannya yang memegang puntung rokok. Pria rambut perak itu menghisap rokoknya, asap rokok itu dihembuskan ke udara. Kemudian, pria rambut perak ini kedatangan seorang tamu.

"Haha. Yo, kau merindukanku?" tanya pria rambut perak itu, alias Hidan. Tamu yang datang kepadanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang datang bersama polisi tadi. Hidan tersenyum, lalu bangkit. Puntung rokoknya di jatuhkan ke tanah dan diinjak oleh kakinya. Hidan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah senyum psikopat. "Selamat pagi, Tuan detektif" kata Hidan menyapa Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau tertahan!" kata polisi tersebut yang sudah sampai di lantai 3. Hidan tersenyum unjuk gigi lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti. Nih, ambil tanganku" kata Hidan, menyerahkan kedua tangannya. Kedua polisi itu saling toleh satu sama lain, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendekat dengan hati-hati dan waspada. Hidan tenang-tenang saja dengan senyuman psikopatnya. Dengan cepat, kedua polisi langsung memborgol tangan Hidan. "Uoooo..." gumam Hidan, seolah senang tangannya di borgol. Kemudian Hidan di bawa ke kantor polisi.

Di kantor polisi, Sasuke dan Hidan duduk di ruang introgasi. Hidan terus memasang wajah senyuman psikopat. Sasuke memasang wajah santai tapi sebenarnya serius. "Hey, astagaaa, kau benar-benar tampan Tuan Detektif Uchiha" puji Hidan.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Tuan Hidan" kata Sasuke. Hidan tertawa kecil dikala kepalanya tertunduk.

"Haaa, aku tertangkap. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bermain di bagianku" kata Hidan.

"Kau bermain tidak menggunakan cara profesional, jadi kau berakhir di rumah jeruji ini" kata Sasuke

"Ah iya, kau benar. Aku bermain dengan cara biasa. Aaah, benar-benar. Kenapa aku harus ceroboh?. Yaampun" kata Hidan berpura-pura menyesali apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Sasuke tahu, apa yang dikatakan Hidan tidak ada yang benar. "Hey, apa kau tau, jika aku berada di sini, apa hal yang paling sulit berada di sini?" tanya Hidan. Lima jemari Hidan di angkat, dan setiap jarinya di lipat sambil meyebutkan beberapa hal. "Tidak bisa minum sake, tidak bisa pegi ke bar, dan tidak bisa melihat artis kesayanganku" kata Hidan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku kasian padamu" kata Sasuke

"Benar. Kau kasian padaku. Tapi meskipun begini, aku mempunyai mimpi. Kau tau mimpiku seperti apa?" tanya Hidan. "Aku mau pergi ke pusat kota Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan artis kesayanganku. Meminta tanda tangannya, meminta fotonya, lalu mengajak kencan denganku" kata Hidan penuh dengan senyuman psikopatnya.

"Untuk melakukan itu, aku pikir kau terlalu berharap tinggi" kata Sasuke

"Benarkah? Menurutku mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan" kata Hidan.

"Yaya, terserah padamu. Sekarang, waktunya untuk mengganti topik kita yang sebenarnya. Bukankah kita mempunyai hal yang harus diungkapkan?" tanya Sasuke. "Dalam catatan kepolisian, kau telah membunuh banyak orang dan selalu ditemukan dalam kondisi terpotong. Setiap kali korban yang ditemukan, terdapat sebuah kesamaan. Di bagian punggung korban kau selalu menuliskan angka 1421. Kode yang kau berikan, adalah angka ganjil yang bisa dibagi 7. Karena hal itulah, kau membunuh korban yang lahir di angka 7. Menyiksanya dengan keji, memotong jemarinya dengan sadis, lalu membunuhnya dengan melemparkan pisau ke arah dada. Menurutmu, bukankah ini terlalu keji untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang dan terlalu sembrono?" kata Sasuke

"Hmmmm, ini sedikit diluar dugaanku. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini", "katakan apa motifmu", "mengapa kau tiba-tiba menyerahkan diri pada kami?". Aku kira, kau akan menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu" kata Hidan.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Jalan pikiran kita sebenarnya sama. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka korban yang akan kubunuh, terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Entah itu bunuh diri, ataupun tertabrak kendaraan. Jadi, aku tidak akan mudah tertangkap. Ah bukan, aku tidak akan tertangkap lebih tepatnya" kata Sasuke

"Haha. Aku terkesan, kita mempunyai jalan pikiran sama. Hey, apa kau suka bermain teka-teki?" tanya Hidan

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih suka bermain permainan hidup daripada bermain teka-teki" kata Sasuke

Hidan tersenyum psikopat. "Kau pasti menyukainya. Hey, akan kuberitahu hal dasar kepadamu" kata Hidan. Sasuke memasang alarm waspada dan siap untuk mencerna di setiap kata yang akan dikatakan. Hidan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja untuk membisikan sesuatu. "Tikus akan cepat dimakan ular. Ular akan cepat dimakan elang. Tapi, elang akan mati jika berhadapan dengan ular raksasa" bisik Hidan. Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya. Hidan tersenyum psikopat.

"Ular raksasa, juga akan mati jika terkena jebakan tikus" kata Sasuke. Hidan ngikik ketawa sendiri mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu

"Kau benar, tapi aku rasa jebakan tikus itu tidak akan mempan. Selama ada pawang ular, ular akan terus terlindungi dan tersembunyi. Yang berkuasa di langit atas, belum tentu berkuasa juga di daratan bawah" kata Hidan. Sasuke menebak sesuatu. Hidan sepertinya, memiliki alibi. Alibi Hidan, adalah sosok ular yang diceritakannya ini. Elang adalah gambaran dari Sasuke. Hanya saja, tikus yang digambarkan, Sasuke tidak tau siapa orangnya. "Hey, aku akan memberimu kata kunci. Jika kau berhasil memecahkannya, maka itu akan menjadi milikmu" kata Hidan. Hidan mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas lipat dari saku jasnya. Kertas lipat itu diletakan di atas meja dan didorong ke Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kertas lipat itu. Dalam kertas lipat itu hanya tertulis 4 kata. Gula, topeng, emas dan bintang. Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya dengan kata-kata ini. Deidara tersenyum psikopat dengan unjuk giginya. "Izinkan aku menanyakanmu sesuatu. Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah. Mungking karena kita mempunyai pikiran yang sama?" kata Hidan. Sasuke kembali melihat surat tersebut. "Semoga kau berhasil, fufu" kata Hidan. Lalu Hidan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Polisi yang berada di dekat pintu sedari tadi, membawa Hidan keluar. Sasuke benar-benar harus memecahkan 4 kata ini.

xxxxx

Taman Ueno adalah taman yang sering dikunjungi oleh warga Jepang. Mayoritas, taman ini dikunjungi oleh pasangan muda mudi. Suasana dan pemandangannya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan acara kencan. Bunga Sakura yang berjejer, adalah salah satu hal yang membuat taman ini dijadikan acara kencan.

Di taman ini, berdiri seorang pria tampan yang berambut merah, namanya adalah Shin. Pria ini menunggu kekasihnya datang. Di tangan Shin tergenggam sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin. Ketika melihat kekasihnya datang, kotak kecil itu disembunyikan ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya kekasihnya itu. Wajah manisnya terlihat bete dan kesal.

"Kau sedang bad mood, atau kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Shin

"Dua-duanya" kata kekasihnya itu dengan jutek.

"Heeey, sarapanmu hari ini pasti sangat buruk. Temperamenmu akan naik ketika kau lapar" kata Shin mengejek

"Jika kau hanya membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik aku pulang" kata kekasihnya itu.

Shin tersenyum, "Ayo tebak, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari" kata Shin. Kekasihnya itu malah menghembuskan kecil napasnya karena semakin kesal. "Aku akan memberikanmu kata kunci. Ini adalah janji yang aku buat 10 tahun yang lalu" kata Shin.

"Aku tidak ingat dan aku tidak mau ingat. Aku boleh pergi sekarang?" kata kekasihnya itu. Wajah Shin terdapat rasa kecewa. Lalu kekasihnya itu berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Shin mengantongi kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku celananya dan segera menahan kekasihnya itu pergi. Lengan kekasihnya, Shin tarik.

"Ada apa lagi?! Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata kekasihnya dengan nada yang kesal

"Kenapa kalimatmu lebih terdengar olehku 'jangan meninggalkan aku' ?" kata Shin. Kekasihnya itu hanya melihat Shin dengan perasaannya yang kesal. "Besok aku ada pemotretan, jadi aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Tapi, ini" Shin memberikan kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya, "pukul aku di sini. Akan kuambil semuanya, sampai seluruh setres mu hilang" kata Shin. Kekasihnya namun hanya diam saja. "Ini kesempatan langka. Ayo pukul aku" kata Shin.

"Cukup" kata kekasihnya. "Aku sudah muak" lanjut kekasihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Shin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Huh?" tanya Shin dengan lembut. Shin memegang pipi kekasihnya, tapi kekasihnya menepis tangan Shin. Lalu kekasihnya pergi lagi. Tapi Shin segera menggenggam tangan kekasihnya

"Ada apa kubilang?" tanya Shin berusaha untuk tidak ikut-ikutan emosi. Kekasihnya namun menarik tangan dari genggaman Shin dengan kasar. Kekasihnya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Shin, Dengarkan aku. Aku bukanlah Yuri yang sama ketika aku duduk di SMA. Kita sudah menjadi orang dewasa dan sangat banyak yang berubah. Hal yang kau lakukan untukku, sudah tidak ada lagi" kata kekasihnya Shin yang mengaku bernama Yuri dengan dingin. Mendengar hal itu, Shin otomatis kesal mendengarnya

"Apakah kau berpikir, bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Shin. Yuri hanya memandang mata Shin yang kesal. "Benar, kita sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sangat banyak yang berubah. Tapi, dimataku kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Hari ini sepertinya buruk, istirahat dan tenangkan pikiranmu" kata Shin.

Shin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yuri. Di belakang, Yuri membuat matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca. Lalu air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Oke cut!" kata seseorang berteriak. Prok prok prok prok. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan menjabat artis yang barus saja memainkan peran menjadi seorang Yuri. "Akting yang bagus Naruto!" puji sang sutradara menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto ramah. Naruto adalah seorang artis drama dan film yang terkenal di Jepang. Naruto adalah seorang pria yang selalu memainkan peran wanita di setiap drama, karena wajahnya yang sangat manis. Rambut Naruto bahkan sengaja dipanjangkan seperti wanita supaya wajah manis Naruto lebih terkesan natural. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ketika Naruto duduk, Sakura, wardrobe pribadinya memberikan minuman kaleng dingin.

"Akting yang bagus tadi" puji Sakura.

"Terimakasih, haaaaah. Aku lelah menjadi wanita. Hey, sampai kapan aku harus berperan menjadi wanita seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Wajahmu itu lebih cocok menjadi seorang wanita daripada menjadi seorang pria" kata Sakura

"Ah benar-benar. Aaaaah!. Aku pusiiiing!" Naruto mengeluh sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Leher Naruto sangat sakit dan pegal. "Ah benar, dimana Itachi?" tanya Naruto, mengingat dia tidak melihat Itachi.

"Dia sedang membeli makan siang untukmu" kata Sakura

"Hmmm" kata Naruto. Naruto meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Akting yang bagus Naruto" puji Sasori yang datang ke arah Naruto. Sasori adalah orang yang memainkan peran Shin tadi. Naruto menaruh minuman kalengnya di meja kecil dan segera berdiri untuk menjabat tangan Sasori

"Terimakasih, akting yang bagus juga Sasori" puji balik Naruto. Sasori tersenyum.

"Sepulang syuting, kau mau memaniku minum?" tanya Sasori

"Ayok! Haha, aku juga ingin minum hari ini. Nanti aku izin terlebih dahulu kepada Itachi" kata Naruto senang.

"Izin apa?" tanya Itachi yang datang. Di tangan Itachi, Itachi membawa kotak makan siang Naruto.

"Aku mau minum bersama Sasori nanti" kata Naruto

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya dan jangan terlalu banyak minum. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" kata Itachi.

Syuting akhirnya selesai. Seluruh kru saling mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkukan badan sebagai tanda hormat. Naruto dan Sasori segera menepati janji mereka untuk minum bersama di bar. Di mobil Sasori, Sasori terus memperhatikan Naruto. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, siapa sangka orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah seorang pria. Meskipun Naruto memakai kaos dan jaket pria, duduknya juga ala pria, cara berjalan ala pria bahkan omongannya pun sangat pria, Naruto tetap terlihat seperti wanita di mata Sasori

"Hey, kau operasi plastik?" tanya Sasori

"Apa kau bilang!?" tanya Naruto tersinggung

"Kau ini pria, tapi wajahmu benar benar wanita. Bagaimanapun kau berpakaian, kau tetap terlihat seperti wanita. Lebih tepatnya, wanita tomboy" kata Sasori

"Ini semua gara-gara si paman gila itu! Dia menyuruhku untuk memanjangkan rambutku seperti wanita, sehingga aku akan menjadi artis dengan tampilan unik. Hah! Menyebalkan! Jika dia bukan keluargaku, akan kuinjak-injak dia!" gerutu Naruto. Naruto mengingat pamannya itu yang sekaligus orang yang mengontrak Naruto, membuat Naruto sebal dan emosi sendiri. Sasori tersenyum-seyum menahan tawa.

"Hey, itu berarti kau diberkahi. Wajah seperti itu, sangat jarang dimiliki. Lagipula, aku lebih suka kau menjadi wanita, karena itu lebih menarik bagiku" kata Sasori mengejek. Naruto menggumam kesal, dia kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Naruto menangkap leher Sasori dan memberikannya ketek.

"Hey, kau mau tau bagaimana rasanya lehermu ini patah?" tanya Naruto

"Hey lepaskan aku! Hey!" kata Sasori merasakan sakit di lehernya

"Tidak mau. Kau harus diberikan hukuman!" kata Naruto. Naruto memukul-mukul kepala Sasori dan mengencangkan kucian keteknya di leher Sasori

"Hey Naruto! Hentikan! Hey!" Sasori terus meronta-ronta. Naruto semakin tidak peduli. Aksi hukuman Naruto, tidak membuat Sasori sadar jika lampu telah hijau. Tiiin tiin! Tiiin!. Seluruh mobil yang di belakang mobil Sasori mengklakson mobil Sasori. "Naruto lampunya! Lampunya Naruto!" kata Sasori. Tin Tiiiiin!. Klakson mobil semakin menderu keras. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan Sasori. Sasori merasakan surga telah ditangannya ketika terlepas dari kuncian ketek Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasori menjalankan mobilnya.

xxxxx

Di ruangan detektif, Sasuke duduk serius di bangkunya. Tangannya terus memegang kertas yang diberikan Hidan. Gula, topeng, emas dan bintang. Semua ini adalah kata benda nyata. Gula adalah hal yang manis, topeng adalah benda yang digunakan untuk menyamar, emas adalah benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai perhiasan, bintang adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan astronomi. "Apa ini" gumam Sasuke.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka. Masuk Kakashi, partner detektif Sasuke. Kakashi melihat Sasuke duduk serius di mejanya. "Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran dengan hal yang diperhatikan serius oleh Sasuke.

"Hidan memberikan aku ini" kata Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut. Kakashi membacanya.

"Apa ini" tanya Kakashi

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa, kata ini berhubungan dengan korban selanjutnya" kata Sasuke. Kakashi mengkerutkan keningnya

"Hidan mempunyai alibi?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku rasa. Tikus akan cepat dimakan ular. Ular akan cepat dimakan elang. Tapi, elang akan mati jika berhadapan dengan ular raksasa. Selama ada pawang ular, ular akan terus terlindungi dan tersembunyi. Dari kata-kata itu, telah membuktikan jika ada orang selain Hidan yang melakukan pembunuhan. Kemungkinan, ada lebih dari satu orang" kata Sasuke. Kakashi memegang ujung dagunya tanda ia berpikir

"Berarti, kita harus mencari lokasi berikutnya, yang memungkinkan akan terjadi pembunuhan" kata Kakashi

"Itu akan sulit. Setiap korban yang ditemukan, lokasinya tidak berkaitan satu sama lain. Angka 1421 hanyalah sebuah kode untuk membunuh korban dengan sebuah persamaan. Dan, Hidan juga tiba-tiba menyerahkan diri seperti ini, dan hanya ingin ditangkap olehku, kurasa ada pesan yang ingin dia sampaikan" kata Sasuke

"Hmmm. Hidan...sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan" gumam Kakashi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati papan yang berisi tempelan foto-foto korban Hidan. Banyak sekali warga yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban Hidan. bahkan, anak-anakpun juga menjadi korban Hidan. Sasuke terus memandangi foto-foto itu dan mencari tau kata kunci selanjutnya. Tanggal kematian, lokasi kematian, latar belakang korban, status korban, sampai biodata korban, pasti mempunyai sebuah hubungan.

"Yoooo! Sasuke Kakashi!" Lee tiba-tiba masuk dengan suaranya yang berisik. Lee adalah seorang analisis yang bekerja bersama Kakashi dan Sasuke. Lee meskipun mempunyai tampang bodoh, dia memiliki otak yang jenius. Lee mampu mengumpulkan segala informasi yang sulit ditembus oleh warga biasa.

"Hey, bisakah kau datang dengan keadaan tenang?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut dengan suara Lee

"Heheheh, maaf maaf. Hey kalian, hari ini temanku mengajakku minum bersama, kalian ikut yuk" kata Lee

"Kau ini, apa kau kira pekerjaan ini telah selesai? Kasus ini masih berlanjut" kata Kakashi

"Ayolah. Hidan kan sudah tertangkap, untuk apa melanjutkan kasus ini lagi. Lagipula, semenjak Hidan tertangkap, informasi orang hilang sudah tidak terdengar lagi kan" kata Lee.

"Tidak terdengar lagi bukan berarti sudah pasti tidak ada lagi" kata Sasuke

"Ayolaaaah, sekali saja! Teman yang mengajakku adalah teman dekatku ketika aku kuliah dulu. Ayolaaaah, yayayaya?" kata Lee merengek.

"Tidak mau" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah

"Aaaaaah...ayolaaah, hey, sekali-kali, kita ini butuh _refreshing, understand? Reeefreeeshing_ " kata Lee, dengan sok berbicara bahasa inggris.

"Baiklah, kita pergi" kata Kakashi

"Hey!" Sasuke protes. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau minum bersama Lee. Sasuke jika bersama Lee selalu mendapatkan sial.

"Dia benar, kau butuh refreshing sekali-kali" kata Kakashi

"Aku tetap tidak mau" kata Sasuke keras kepala. Lee dan Kakashi saling bertatap mata memberikan sebuah kode. "Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kakashi dan Lee memborgol tangan Sasuke. Sasuke bagaikan seorang tersangka yang telah tertangkap" Hey lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke

"Kita jalan" kata Kakashi. Lee dan Kakashipun berhasil membawa Sasuke pergi

xxxxx

Sampai di bar, Sasori memilih tempat duduk yang bersofa panjang dengan meja melingkar besar. Sasori dan Naruto segera memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan mereka makanan. "Kenapa kau pilih meja yang ini? Bukannya kita hanya berdua?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Berdua saja kurang seru. Aku mengundang teman dekatku ketika aku kuliah dulu" kata Sasori

"Ooh" kata Naruto. Beberapa lama kemudian, teman Sasori datang. Sasori melambaikan tangan ke atas untuk memberikan tanda kepada temannya. Naruto mencondong-condongkan tubuhnya ke depan karena penasaran siapa teman Sasori.

"Yo!" teman Sasori itu semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Ho! Kau kan Naruto Uzumaki, si pria unik!" kata Lee. "Waaah, astaga, kau benar-benar manis sekali. Wah, aku penggemar beratmu Naruto!" kata Lee. Lee main jabat tangan Naruto seenaknya. Hingga Naruto terkejut dan bingung.

"Oh iya iya, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Naruto canggung.

"Waah, hey, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau membawa Naruto" kata Lee senang. Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Duduklah" kata Sasori. Dengan gembiranya Lee duduk. Lalu disusul oleh Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, namaku Lee, dan ini teman-temanku, Kakashi dan Sasuke" kata Lee. Naruto tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepala tanda hormat.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar pria? Sungguh?" tanya Kakashi

"Haha, iya dia pria. Kau boleh melihat tandanya, mau kutunjukan?" kata Sasori iseng

"Hey!" bisik Naruto sambil memukul lengan atas Sasori. Naruto selalu saja jadi bahan usilan Sasori karena wajahnya yang terlalu mirip dengan wanita. Pesanan pun datang. Sasori memesan cocktail untuk 5 orang. Lalu ada juga 3 botol soju, minuman asal korea. Mereka berlima, bersulang dan bercerita tentang hal yang seru.

Sasuke, bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka. Bagaimanapun lucunya Lee dan Naruto, Sasuke tetap tidak tertawa dan tidak berbicara banyak. Diantara mereka berlima, yang paling rame adalah Naruto dan Lee. Dua anak ini seolah mempunyai sifat yang sama. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin cepat pulang.

Dret dret. Ponsel Naruto bergetar dan berbunyi. Di kala perbincangan yang sedang seru-serunya, Itachi menelpon. "Ya Itachi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Itachi di seberang sana. Mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee dan Sasori menjadikan pusat perhatian mereka kepada Naruto. "Apa? Ooh. Iya tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang dengan Sasori. Hm. Iyaaaa. "Tutututu. Komunikasi terputus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori

"Itachi tidak bisa menjemputku, katanya ayahku memanggil Itachi. Kau nanti antar aku pulang" kata Naruto.

"Ooh, oke" kata Sasori tersenyum.

"Kau kenal dengan Itachi?" tanya Lee

"Hm. Dia managerku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya kakakku sendiri. Kau juga mengenalnya?" kata Naruto

"Ooh, iya, aku juga mengenalnya, beruntung sekali dia managermu. Apa aku keluar saja ya dari pekerjaanku terus menjadi managermu, ah bukan, sekertaris managermu. Supaya aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu" kata Lee

"Hah. Pemimpi" kata Sasuke dengan ketusnya

"Hey. Memangnya kenapa ha? Kan tidak ada salahnya jika aku bermimpi!" kata Lee tersinggung

"Bangun dan sadarlah. Ini realita, bukan kehidupan drama" kata Sasuke. Lee berdecih kecil karena perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menyinggung perasaan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali" kata Sasori. Mereka semuapun melanjutkan apa yang yang sudah terputus tadi.

"Haaaa...aku lelaaaah..."Naruto sudah mabuk. Lee mabuk. Hanya mereka berdua yang mabuk. Saat Sasori akan mengatakan jika sudah saatnya pulang, Sasori mendapatkan pesan jika managernya memanggilnya. Sasori tidak bisa mengantar pulang Naruto

"Aduh, gimana ini" kata Sasori bingung

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Managerku memanggilku dan aku harus segera ke sana. Kau bisa mengantar Naruto? Dia sangat mabuk" kata Sasori.

"Oh, tentu. Sasuke bisa mengantarnya" kata Kakashi

"Apa? tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya. Aku sibuk." kata Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Kakashi menggeplak kepala belakang Sasuke. Plak. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegangi kepala belakangnya, karena geplakan Kakashi sangat sakit.

"Pergilah segera, Naruto serahkan pada Sasuke" kata Kakashi. Sasuke mau protes lagi tapi Kakashi sudah men _death glare_ Sasuke. Sasuke berdecih kecil sebal.

"Maafkan aku. Apartemen Fermant, kamar 2195 adalah tempat tinggalnya. Terimakasih banyak. Aku pergi" kata Sasori buru-buru. Sasori berdiri dan menundukan kepala tanda hormat kepada Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinis sedangkan Kakashi memberikan anggukan hormat kepala juga.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu. Kenapa aku. Kau kan bisa." kata Sasuke kesal. Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari dalam jaketnya. Surat itu berbentuk amplop kotak warna coklat. Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan amplop itu, Sasuke membuka amplop itu. Mata Sasuke melebar membaca isinya.

"Atasan memintamu untuk menyamar menjadi penjaga anak ini" kata Kakashi

"Hey. Aku ini deketktif, bukan mata-mata ataupun bodyguard. Apa-apaan ini" kata Sasuke tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tau. Kemarin malam perwakilan atasan memberikanku ini. Aku rasa, ini ada hubungannya" kata Kakashi

"Apa maksudmu ada hubungannya?"

"Kata kunci yang diberikan Hidan, kata-kata yang dikatakan Hidan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasakan ini, tapi feelingku bilang, ada hubungannya" kata Kakashi. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Keningnya di kerutkan, karena menurut Sasuke ini aneh. Naruto adalah seorang artis, Tidak ada catatan atapun tanda bahwa kasus Hidan terlibat oleh seorang artis. "Aku duluan. Jalani tugasmu dengan baik" kata Kakashi

Sasuke berdecih kecil kesal. Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti detektif yang dibuang dan dijadikan mata-mata, dengan tugas konyol ini. Jabatan Sasuke tidak lah tinggi. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke hanya menerima perintah dengan pasrah.

Sasuke pergi mengantarkan Naruto menggunakan mobil Kakashi. Kakashi meminjamkan mobilnya dan memilih naik taksi bersama Lee. Karena Naruto adalah seorang artis. Sasuke mengemudi mobil mengikuti peta yang berada di ponselnya. Sampai di tempat, rupanya Apartemen Fermant adalah apartement mewah. Dari luar sudah terlihat kemewahan dan bisa ditebak berapa harganya jika menyewa kamar di sini.

Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman Naruto, Sasuke menggendong belakang Naruto yang mabuk. Sasuke segera mengantar Naruto ke kamar 2195. Saat sampai, Sasuke menemukan kata kunci untuk membuka kamarnya Naruto. Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Kenapa Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal ini tadi ketika bersama Sasori.

"Hey" Sasuke membangunkan Naruto. "Hey!" Sekali lagi Sasuke membangunkan Naruto. "Heey!" Sasuke membangunkan dengan nada lebih tinggi

"Apaa..." kata Naruto dengan suara ngantuknya

"Apa passwordmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Haaaa?" Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya

"Password kamarmu apa" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"4...4...3...2..." kata Naruto dengan malas dan mengantuk. Sasuke mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke kotak hitam kaca. Kotak hitam itu mengeluarkan tombol 0 sampai 9 dalam bentuk sinar. 4432, Sasuke memencet angka-angka tersebut. Tinut. Bunyi kunci terdengar dan bertanda kunci telah terbuka. Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan masuk.

Di dalam, Sasuke meletakan Naruto di atas sofa. Naruto menggeliat di sofa saat Naruto tidur. Sasuke melihat dengan sinis ke arah Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke melakukan kebaikan, yaitu membuka jaket Naruto. Sasuke membuka jasnya, lalu menyelimuti Naruto. "Nggghh.." Kepala Naruto sedikit menengadah ke atas, Sasuke melihat leher Naruto yang sangat putih dan menggoda. Sasuke terus memperhatikan leher Naruto itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan" gumam Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Naruto, jika dilihat secara langsung, memang sangat meragukan jika dia ini seorang pria.

Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya, sudah menunjukan angka 11. Sasuke berkeliling di apartemen Naruto untuk mencari kulkas. Kulkas ditemukan di ruangan dapur. Sasuke membuka kulkas Naruto dan mengambil botol minum air putih. Lalu Sasuke mengambil sebuah kantol plastik khusus pil di saku celana Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil satu pil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian disusul oleh air putih.

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, Naruto menggeliat di sofa. "Hngggghh..." tubuh-tubuh Naruto, dia renggangkan untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Naruto menggaruk-garuk lehernya, mendecak-decakan lidahnya. Naruto lalu bangun dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Itachi...jam berapa sekarang..." kata Naruto dengan suara seraknya. Tidak ada suara Itachi. "Itachiiii...!" Naruto menaikan nadanya. Itachi tidak juga menjawab.

Naruto membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang buram, semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Naruto menoleh kanan kiri, menyadari jika ini bukanlah kamar tidurnya. Naruto bingung, bagaimana dia bisa di sini. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah belakangnya, ada Sasuke yang tidur di sofa.

Melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur, Naruto langsung panik. Naruto melihat seluruh tubuhnya, Jaketnya telah terlepas dan ada jasnya Sasuke yang telah menjadi selimutnya. Naruto dengan kesal, melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey kau!" kata Naruto meledak emosinya. Sasuke jelas terbangun dengan perasaan kesal. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "Hey, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku?! Dimana Sasori?!" Naruto menyerbu Sasuke dengan berbondong pertanyaan. Naruto juga menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya

Sasuke berdiri dan memasang wajah dingin nan kesalnya. "Hey. Inikah kebiasaanmu? Berteriak pagi-pagi dan menuduh orang sembarangan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Jangan bertanya balik! Jawab pertanyaanku kau pencuri!" kata Naruto asal menuduh. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat Sasuke, Naruto berjalan mundur. "He-hey. Mau apa kau" kata Naruto. Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Naruto terus mundur sampai mentok di tembok.

Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya, memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Menyedihkan" kata Sasuke dengan sarkastik

"Apa" Naruto tersinggung sangat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke

"Kau mengalami amnesia? Atau kau memang kau sudah pikun?" tanya Sasuke tambah menghina Naruto

"Hey! Jangan menghinaku kau! Kau tidak tau betapa terkenalnya aku ha?!" kata Naruto

"Kenapa aku harus tau?" kata Sasuke dengan cueknya. Naruto semakin kesal. Cara berbicara Sasuke menunjukan jika Sasuke tidak peduli siapa Naruto. Sasuke pun dengan berani berbicara jika Naruto sudah pikun. Naruto baru saja berniat untuk menyemprot Sasuke lagi, bunyi kunci kamar Naruto terdengar. Ceglek. Seseorang masuk. Naruto menyelip Sasuke lalu lari ke arah orang yang masuk ke kamar apartemennya.

"Itachi, dia pencuri, dia orang mesum, penjarakan dia!" kata Naruto menunjuk diri Sasuke. Itachi yang baru saja datang, sudah disambut keributan Naruto.

"Selamat datang Sasuke" kata Itachi. Sasuke menundukan kepala hormat. Naruto melongo sendiri. Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Itachi secara bergantian.

"Hey, kau kenal dia? Kalian saling kenal?!" tanya Naruto yang tidak mau mempercayai dugaannya

"Haaah" Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya karena lelah melihat Naruto. "Mandi dan bersiap-siap. Hari ini kau harus syuting" kata Itachi

"Hey, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" kata Naruto

"Mandi dulu. Kau semalam mabuk berat kan" kata Itachi memergok Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja aku tau. Sudah sana cepat mandi. Nanti aku kujelaskan semua" kata Itachi. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Lalu Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Naruto sebelum naik tangga, melihat Sasuke dengan sinis. Mata bulat Naruto benar-benar tidak cocok untuk dijadikan tatapan sinis. Buktinya adalah, Itachi tertawa kecil melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di sofa. Itachi telah memberikan Sasuke secangkir teh hangat. Sasuke, meminum cangkir tersebut. "Maaf ya, pagi-pagi sudah ada keributan seperti ini" kata Itachi. Cangkir tersebut, diletakan kembali ke piring kecil.

"Apa ini kau?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Itachi tau kemana arah pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kakak, aku ini detektif, bukan mata-mata. Kenapa kau merekomendasiku? Masih banyak kasus yang harus kutangani" kata Sasuke mengeluh

"Jalani saja. Nanti kau juga tau alasanku apa" kata Itachi. Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Kakaknya ini sangat mengenal siapa atasan Sasuke. Sasuke tahu jika tugas ini adalah ulah kakaknya. Sasuke ingin menghasutpun sangat sulit. Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dihasut. Jika Sasuke menghasut Itachi, justru Sasuke sendiri yang akan terhasut oleh Itachi.

xxxxx

Di penjara, Hidan menggambar sesuatu di kertas HVS yang terbelah menjadi dua. Pensil digerakan oleh tangan Hidan dengan sangat mahir. Tanpa memerlukan penghapus, Hidan menggambar dengan sangat sempurna. Arsiran yang pas dan garis yang sempurna, telah menggambarkan jika Hidan pintar menggambar. Setelah selesai gambar, Hidan memasukan karyanya ke sebuah map silver. Di ujung map tersebut, Hidan menuliskan " _it's me"_

"Hey paman, berikan ini pada partner terdekat Sasuke" kata Hidan pada polisi yang mejaga Hidan di balik jeruji besi. Dengan kening yang berkerut, polisi itu menerima map silver Hidan. Hidan berbalik badan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hidan duduk bersila. Lalu senyum psikopat Hidan terlukis di bibirnya.

Di salah satu rumah kawasan pinggiran Toyo, berjejer mobil polisi dan terbatasi garis kuning polisi. Tidak sedikit warga sekitar menggerubungi rumah ini. Di dalam rumah ini, terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Kakashi dan Lee sedang memeriksa seluruh ruangan untuk dijadikan petunjuk pembunuhan.

Korban pembunuhan adalah seorang pria muda yang berumur sekitar 28 tahun. Korban ditemukan dalam kondisi kedua kaki dan tangan terpaku oleh paku payung di tembok, dengan membentuk simbol salib. Tubuh Korban tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai celana rumahan. Di tubuh korban, terdapat sayatan pisau berangka 01.

Kakashi kembali memperhatikan jasad korban yang masih belum disentuh sama sekali. Jepretan-jepretan foto untuk dokumen polisi terus terdengar. ' _Korban berumur 28 tahunan, meninggal pada pukul 1 malam, rumahnya bernomor 01. Di rumah ini, hanya dia yang tinggal, berarti jumlah orang yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya 1 orang'_ kata Kakashi dalam pikirannya.

"Hey, ada kertas ini di dompet korban" kata Lee, meyerahkan lipatan kertas kecil. Dengan kerutan kening penasaran, Kakashi menerima kertas itu lalu membukanya. Angka 68 tertulis di kertas itu.

"68? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lee. Kakashi juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Angka 1 dan 68, apa hubungannya dari kedua angka ini?

"Lee, cari seluruh informasi tentang pria ini, semuanya. Bila perlu ikut sertakan info tentang semua orang yang dikenalnya, orang yang dikenal keluarganya bahkan orang yang dikenal pacar atau mantan pacarnya" kata Kakashi

"Baik" kata Lee.

Sampai di kantor, Kakashi diberikan map silver milik Hidan tadi. Kakashi bingung, kenapa Hidan memberikanya map ini. Saat dilihat isi map itu, mata Kakashi melebar. "Lee, kemarilah" kata Kakashi. Lee yang baru saja akan mencari informasi tentang korban, melihat kertas yang diberikan Kakashi

"Apa ini?" kata Lee dengan keterkejutannya.

Gambar yang di gambarkan oleh Hidan sama persis dengan posisi korban tadi. Hingga bagian terdetail pun, benar-benar mirip. "Aku rasa, Hidan ada hubungannya dengan korban ini" kata Kakashi

"Tapi bagaimana? Hidan sudah tertangkap. Dan mustahil dia bisa tahu kejadian ini" kata Lee

"Mirip dengan prediksi Sasuke. 'Tikus akan cepat dimakan ular. Ular akan cepat dimakan elang. Tapi, elang akan mati jika berhadapan dengan ular raksasa. Selama ada pawang ular, ular akan terus terlindungi dan tersembunyi'. Hidan memberikan Sasuke semua kalimat itu" kata Kakashi

"Tikus akan cepat dimakan ular adalah kalimat pertama dari semua kalimat, tapi tikus adalah kata pertama dari semua kata. Tikus...tikus..."Lee berpikir seolah dia hampir mengetahui teka-teki ini. Lee lalu mencari informasi tentang tikus. Dengan keahlian analisisnya, Lee membaca setiap artikel yang dia temukan dengan cepat. Kakashi dengan sabar menunggu keputusan Lee.

xxxxx

"Tidak mau!" Naruto menolak mentah-mentah. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi syuting, Itachi baru saja menceritakan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi penjaganya Naruto. "Orang ini jadi penjagaku? Hah. Tidak mau, aku tidak mau! Bilang pada ayahku, aku tidak mau!" kata Naruto

"Ini sudah ditentukan, jangan keras kepala. Tidak akan ada yang tau, apa yang akan terjadi padamu di masa depan" kata Itachi

"Tapi aku tidak mau orang iniiii, kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kenapa harus dia?" rengek Naruto

"Hey. Kau pikir aku juga mau menjagamu? Lebih baik aku menjaga kamar mayat daripada menjagamu" kata Sasuke dengan seenaknya dia berbicara

"Kau ini!" Naruto menggumam kesal, Lalu bantal sofa Naruto lempar ke arah Sasuke. Lemparan Naruto meleset.

"Melempar saja tidak becus. Dasar payah" kata Sasuke menghina

"Hey kau Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto berdiri dengan kesal, lalu melempar semua bantal sofa ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikutan berdiri untuk menghindari lemparan bantal Naruto. "Hey! Jangan lari kau! Hey kau pencuri!" Naruto terus mengambil dan melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sasuke. Namun, Lemparan bantal Naruto tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Sasuke

"Hey Naruto hentikan, Naruto!" kata Itachi masih dalam kesabarannya. Naruto tidak mau mendengar.

Isengnya Sasuke, Sasuke menangkap bantal hasil lemparan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke lempar balik ke arah Naruto. Lemparan Sasuke tepat mengenai wajah Naruto. "Lemah" kata Sasuke. Naruto semakin kesal. Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan bantal, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Ingin menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Mati kau kutangkap!" kata Naruto. Sasuke selalu bisa menghindar dari kejaran Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, namun Sasuke terus bergerak lincah menghindar dari Naruto. "Hey kau! Kemari!" kata Naruto

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Apartemen ini memang sangat luas, tapi jika melihat Naruto terus mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti ini, apartemen ini terlihat sangat sempit. "Hey hey hey, sudah hentikan. Naruto, ini apartemenmu, nanti ada yang pecah" kata Itachi. Naruto tetap saja tidak mau dengar

Kemudian, apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Tidak sengaja, Sasuke menyenggol guci kecil yang terpajang di ruangan TV. Preng. Guci antik itu pecah. Naruto terkejut dan..."HEY!" Naruto sangat marah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kali ini diam, tidak mengambil langkah satupun. "Guciku..." Naruto melihat sedih dan teriris hatinya melihat guci kecil kesayangannya. Naruto melihat kesal yang bercampur sedih ke arah Sasuke

"Apa?" kata Sasuke. Naruto emosi semakin menjadi-jadi. "Salahmu sendiri menaruh barang di sembarang tempat" sambung Sasuke, tidak mau mengaku salah.

"Keluar" kata Naruto. Perasaannya sudah lelah untuk marah-marah. Suara Naruto juga bergetar karena mau menangis. "Keluar kubilang!" kata Naruto. Mata Naruto meneteskan satu air mata. Sasuke tidak menyangka, hanya guci kecil, Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke, lalu menganggukan kepala. Sasuke entah kenapa, merasa sangat berat untuk keluar. Air mata Naruto yang menetes lagi, kaki Naruto yang berlutut meratapi pecahan gucinya, membuat Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil keputusan keluar.

Itachi bingung, harus berbuat apa sekarang. Guci ini adalah peninggalan ibunya dulu. Maka dari itu, Naruto sangat menyayangi guci ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto mengambil satu persatu pecahan guci itu. Pecahan guci itu, tetap Naruto taruh di tempat asalnya. Naruto sesekali mengelap matanya yang berair.

Sasuke, ternyata tidak pergi. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang bersedih dari kejauhan. Sasuke bahkan melihat, kakaknya sendiri memeluk Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke paham, kenapa kakaknya sangat dekat dengan atasan Sasuke. Atasan Sasuke adalah ayahnya Naruto, dan Naruto adalah orang yang dekat dengan kakaknya. Kaki Sasuke kemudian mengambil jalan keluar dengan pasti.

Di luar, ketika Sasuke berdiri menunggu lift terbuka, Sasuke bertemu Sakura saat lift terbuka. Sakura terpesona melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Sasuke tapi tidak menganggap Sakura ada karena tidak kenal. Saat mereka berdua saling melewati, Sakura semakin terpesona karena melihat wajah Sasuke dengan dekat. Meskipun sekilas. Sakura tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sasuke, sampai pintu lift tertutup.

Sakura memencet password kamar Naruto. Membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Narutooo, saatnya kita pergii!" kata Sakura memanggil Naruto. Anehnya, apartemen ini terasa sepi. "Apa dia belum bangun?" gumam Sakura. Sakura lalu melihat Itachi yang turun dari tangga. "Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Dia di kamar. Dia tidak mau syuting hari ini" kata Itachi

"Apa? Hey, apa-apaan dia itu. Dia harus memenuhi jadwal hari ini" kata Sakura

"Sesuatu terjadi dan Naruto sedang dalam badmood. Kau tau kan jika Naruto badmood, aktingnya tidak akan mencapai maksimal" kata Itachi

"Aduh, anak itu. Mau sampai kapan dia seperti ini terus" gerutu Sakura

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tolong temani dia hari ini. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian" kata Itachi. Itachi memegang pundak Sakura, lalu pergi. Sakura bingung apa yang terjadi. Sakura naik tangga untuk menuju kamar Naruto. Tangan Sakura ingin menarik gagang pintu, tapi diurungkan kembali niat Sakura.

Sakura turun tangga dan menuju ke ruangan TV. "Yaampun" Sakura terkejut melihat guci kesayangan Naruto pecah. Sakura menduga, Naruto badmood karena guci kesayangannya pecah.

"Sakura" suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura balik badan. "Aku mau syuting" kata Naruto.

"Tadi kata Itachi, bukannya kau tidak mau syuting?" tanya Sakura heran

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku harus memenuhi jadwalku. Ayo pergi" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hey tunggu aku!" Sakura segera menyusul Naruto yang melangkah pergi.

xxxxx

Sasuke dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantornya. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajah Naruto tadi. Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa guci hiasan saja menjadi masalah. Padahal, Naruto bisa saja mencari guci yang baru ataupun guci yang sama persis. Atau...guci itu bagaimana jika bukan guci hiasan. Guci itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Naruto. Dalam keadaan menyetir, Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

Sasuke sampai di kantornya. Sasuke segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan memencet tombol kunci mobil Kakashi. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantor dan segera menuju ruangannya. Sampai di ruangannya, Sasuke melihat Lee dan Kakashi serius di hadapan laptop Lee.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Oh kau kembali? Bukankah kau sedang menjalankan tugas menjaga Naruto?" tanya Lee

"Aku mau mengembalikan mobil Kakashi dan mengambil mobilku" kata Sasuke

"Begitu, Lee jelaskan padanya sekarang" kata Kakashi. Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Hari ini ada kasus pembunuhan lagi. Dan kasus ini berhubungan dengan Hidan" kata Lee

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat gambar ini dan gambar yang baru saja difoto olehku tadi" Lee menyerahkan kertas gambaran Hidan dan foto yang Lee ambil dan sudah di upload ke laptop. Mata Sasuke membelak lebar melihat gambar yang sama persis.

"Tadi salah satu polisi, menyerahkan ini padaku ketika aku sampai. Aku rasa kau benar, Hidan mempunyai alibi di sini" kata Kakashi

"Korban ini, jam berapa meninggal dan di temukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Korban meninggal pukul 1 malam dan ditemukan sekitar pukul 8 pagi" kata Lee. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya. Gambar yang digambar Lee, diperhatikan baik-naik. Dari arsiran Hidan, Sasuke menebak sesuatu.

"Gambar ini diserahkan sebelum atau sesudah korban ditemukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Sesudah. Aku sudah bertanya kepada polisi yang mengantarkan ini. Hidan menyerahkan gambar ini sekitar pukul 8 pagi, tepat pada saat korban ditemukan" kata Kakashi. Tebakan Sasuke, hampir benar. Sasuke harus menemui Hidan untuk menemukan kepastian tebakannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kakashi. Tentang perkataan Hidan, yang menyangkut rantai makanan. Tikus akan cepat dimakan ular. Ular akan cepat dimakan elang. Tapi, elang akan mati jika berhadapan dengan ular raksasa. Selama ada pawang ular, ular akan terus terlindungi dan tersembunyi.

Alaminya, ular memakan semua jenis tikus, tapi ular ini hanya memilih tikus putih. Ular yang memakan tikus putih, bukanlah ular yang ditangkap oleh elang. Melainkan ular raksasa yang sedang dijaga oleh pawang. Ular yang ditangkap elang, hanyalah ular pengalihan, supaya si ular raksasa bisa mendapatkan tikus putih yang sulit ditemukan" kata Lee

"Mudahnya, kasus ini berhubungan dengan anggota mafia. Hidan adalah salah satu anggota mafia tersebut. Hidan saat ini telah membantu bosnya untuk mendapatkan target mereka yang sebenarnya" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke setuju dengan perkataan Kakashi dan Lee, namun ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

xxxxx

Di ruangan yang kosong, hanya ada meja kotak dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi tersebut. Sasuke membawa kertas gambaran hidan di tangannya di bawah meja. Orang yang ditunggu Sasuke akhirnya tiba. Hidan berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau kembali, pasti kau ingin memberiku sesuatu" tebak Hidan. Sasuke menyerahkan gambaran Hidan.

"Kau belajar melukis? Atau kau memang bisa melukis?" tanya Sasuke. Hidan tertawa kecil.

"Aku belajar semuanya, bukan hanya melukis. Hanya saja, aku belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Bagaimana, aku keren kan?" kata Hidan dengan senyum seramnya

"Ada banyak orang yang seperti itu" kata Sasuke

"Haha. 'Dalam lukisan ini, tersirat pesan, temukan aku'. Itu pasti hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Iya kan?" tanya Hidan. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Prok. Hidan bertepuk tangan sekali. "Aku benar!" kata Hidan girang dengan tebakannya. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang bisa membaca sebuah arti gambar" kata Hidan.

"Berapa banyak lagi yang akan kau kirimkan? Tempat yang kusediakan tidak cukup untuk gambaranmu" kata Sasuke. Hidan tersenyum unjuk gigi

"Jika aku memberitahumu, maka ini bukanlah teka-teki bagimu lagi dan itu akan membosankan" kata Hidan

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memberitahuku. Aku disini justru memberitahumu, tempat untuk gambarmu kemungkinan tidak ada di tempatku" kata Sasuke. Hidan tertawa kecil lagi.

"Selesaikan puzzle ini, dan bawa dia padaku" kata Hidan. Wajahnya serius tapi tidak bertahan lama. Wajah Hidan kembali dengan senyuman psikopatnya.

xxxxx

Di lampu merah, Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Hidan. Hidan mencoba mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Kertas kecil itu dan sekarang gambaran Hidan, pasti ada hubungannya. Hidan juga sepertinya sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi dan dia sengaja terlambat memberitahu. Hidan ingin korban yang bersangkutan mati ditempat supaya Sasuke bisa menebak puzzlenya Hidan.

Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat papan iklan di sampingnya. Papan iklan itu adalah papan iklan minuman yang dibintangi oleh Naruto. Rambut Naruto keriting gantung, benar-benar 100 persen Naruto layak menjadi seorang wanita manis.

Sasuke mengingat, guci yang tidak sengaja dia senggol. Sasuke harus minta maaf pada Naruto. Lampu hijau menyala, Sasuke mengambil arah kanan untuk datang ke apartemen Naruto.

Sampai di apartemen, Sasuke memencet tombol kamar Naruto. Ting Tung. Sasuke menunggu. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Ting Tung. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menunggu. Sasuke menunggu sampai sekitar 5 menit, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk masuk sendiri

4432, password Naruto Sasuke masukan. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, Sasuke merasa ruangan ini sangat sepi. "Hey" panggil Sasuke. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun. "Hey!" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mengambil arah naik tangga. Di atas, ternyata ada 3 ruangan. Setiap ruangan Sasuke masuki. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Naruto di sini. Sasuke kemudian turun tangga lagi. Berkeliling. Sepertinya, Naruto tidak ada hari ini.

Sasuke menaruh perhatian pada guci yang pecah. Guci ini padahal sudah pecah, tapi tetap diletakan di tempat asalnya. Tebakan Sasuke benar, guci ini mengandung sesuatu yang berharga bagi Naruto.

Sasuke memunculkan sebuah niat. Sasuke menyobek kertas dari buku di meja kecil dekat telpon dan sebuah pulpen. Kertas sobekan itu dan pulpen di taruh di meja kaca. Lalu Sasuke mengambil pecahan guci itu dan diletakan di atas meja kaca. Sasuke memperhatikan desain guci. Menyambungkan sebisa Sasuke dan melihat secara detail dan fokus. Sasuke juga meraba guci itu untuk lebih bisa mengetahui perasaan yang tertera dalam guci ini. Kemudian, setelah semuanya jelas, Sasuke mulai menggambar apa yang dia pikirkan di atas kertas sobekan.

Sasuke menggambar bagaikan seorang pelukis internasional. Setiap garis dan bentuk yang dia buat, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang dia sudah analisis tadi. Tangan Sasuke mahir dan terkesan mudah sekali menggambarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke selesai. Gambar guci Naruto, telah berhasil Sasuke salin beserta perasaan yang tertera dalam guci tersebut.

xxxxx

Itachi berdiri memperhatikan akting Naruto. Naruto melanjutkan aktingnya yang kemarin. Jika kemarin Naruto beradu akting dengan Sasori, di dalam scene ini, Naruto beradu akting dengan Nagato. Naruto benar-benar berusaha keras. Meskipun Naruto mengalami _cut_ lebih banyak dari biasanya, Naruto terus berusaha untuk tampil maksimal.

Lalu, Itachi melihat Sasuke datang. Itachi mengangkat tangannya untuk segera berkumpul di tempat istirahat Naruto nanti. Melihat kakaknya, Sasuke segera pergi ke tempat dimana kakaknya berdiri.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Itachi

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kutangani. Apa ini sudah lama mulai?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Baru saja mulai. Saat istirahat nanti, kau harus segera meminta maaf. Guci itu-"

"Aku tau" kata Sasuke, menjawab apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya, "Meskipun aku tidak tau semuanya, yang pasti guci itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Tidak akan ada ekspresi seperti itu, jika guci Naruto tidak memiliki arti yang penting" kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum

"Analisismu selalu hebat seperti biasanya" puji Itachi.

Tidak terasa jam makan siang sudah tiba. Sutradara dan kru lainnya mengambil istirahat. Naruto diberikan botol minum air putih dan jaketnya oleh Sakura. Saat akan kembali ke tempat Naruto, Naruto melihat Sasuke mengobrol dengan Itachi. Siapa sangka, kakak beradik ini datang ke dalam kehidupan Naruto.

Naruto datang dengan memasang wajah kesalnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tidak kesal lagi kepada Sasuke. Alias, Naruto akting. "Maaf" kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan guci berhargamu" kata Sasuke. Naruto memajukan bibirnya, lalu menggeser-geserkan bibirnya yang maju itu ke kanan kiri.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto, memasang wajah sok sombongnya itu. Itachi tahu jika Naruto hanya bermain-main, karena itu, Itachi hanya senyum senyum melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Berdasarkan pemberian maafku, belikan aku ramen" kata Naruto, akting sombong seolah dia adalah bos Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa anak ini sangat asli menyebalkan

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Baiklah. Aku juga tidak mau memaafkanmu" kata Naruto. Sasuke berbisik berdecih kecil. Sebal. Wajah Sasuke jelas-jelas kesal dan tahu jika Naruto sedang mengusilinya.

"Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke dengan nada terpaksa di kala perasaannya yang kesal. Tangan Naruto terkibas-kibas menandakan Sasuke untuk segera pergi. Sasuke memberikan lirikan sinis saat dia akan berbalik pergi.

"Kau ini, isengnya mulai deh" kata Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak poni Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Itu adalah hukuman dia, siapa suruh memecahkan guci ibuku" kata Naruto. Nada kesal Naruto lebih terdengar seperti nada marah kekanak-kanakan. Itachi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kecil melihat sifat Naruto yang temperamen seperti anak kecil ini.

xxxxx

Ganbo Production, adalah tempat dimana pamannya Naruto bekerja. Paman Naruto, di sini bukanlah bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan. Namun, pamannya Naruto bekerja sebagai pemilik Ganbo Production. Meja presiden direktur tertulis nama Kabuto. Di kala kesibukan Kabuto, ponsel yang diletakan di meja sebelah kirinya berdering. Kabuto melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Membaca nama di layar ponselnya, Kabuto segera berhenti bekerja dan fokus untuk menerima telpon tersebut.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Kabuto.

" _Kau sudah menghubungi orangnya?"_ Tanya seseorang di seberang sana

"Ya, sudah. Hari ini dia akan menjalankan rencananya"

" _Aku ingin Naruto dalam keadaan hidup. Jangan ada luka sedikitpun di wajahnya"_

"Baik, aku mengerti"

" _Kututup. Hubungi aku jika semuanya selesai"_

"Baik" Komunikasi pun terputus. Kabuto mempunyai rencana jahat terhadap keponakannya sendiri. Kabuto menjalankan rencana ini, karena Kabuto adalah salah satu anggota mafia. Ini terbukti dari tato yang ada di leher belakang. Tato berbentuk tiga titik yang berekor. Tidak ada yang tahu, jika Kabuto adalah anggota mafia.

xxxxx

Naruto dan Sasori bermain akting lagi. Sasori akan menahan Naruto yang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tangan Naruto nanti, ditarik-tarik untuk mencoba lepas dari genggaman Sasori. Mereka berdua akan bermain akting di pinggir jalan. Lalu ketika Naruto berhasil melepaskan dirinya, Naruto akan menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan kiri dan tanda jalan. Seketika itu, Naruto akan tertabrak mobil. Setelah menjelaskan instruksi, sutradara kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Oke, kalian berdua siap?" tanya sutradara. Mereka berdua menganggukan kepala. "Kamera. Rolling. Action!"

Yuri mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Shin. "Ada apa denganmu ha? Hey!" Shin mencoba untuk menahan Yuri, namun usaha Shin sia-sia. Yuri berhasil lepas dari genggaman Shin.

"Sudah kubilang, hal yang kau lakukan untukku lagi sudah tidak ada. Jangan mendekati aku lagi" Yuri langsung berbalik badan. Tangan Yuri ditahan lagi oleh Shin, tapi Yuri menghepaskan tangannya lagi. Shin tidak bisa terus memaksa Yuri. Lalu saat Yuri menyebrang mobil, ada mobil yang melaju kencang.

Dalam skripsi, mobil melaju kencang itu akan mengerem, tapi ternyata mobil itu remnya blong. Orang yang di dalamnya panik karena remnya blong. Naruto tidak menyadari jika remnya blong. Untung saja, Sasuke menyadari hal ini lebih awal. Tubuh Naruto dipeluk sekaligus didorong oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengcover tubuh Naruto dengan merelakan tubuhnya tergesek aspal.

BRAK! Mobil itu dibanting setir sehingga menabrak tiang listrik. Seluruh kru panik. Terutama Itachi dan sang sutradara. "Naruto kau baik-baik saja? Hey!" , "Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya sutradara dan Itachi dalam waktu bersamaan.

Naruto yang berada di atas Sasuke, melihat wajah Sasuke kesakitan. "Hey, Sasuke. Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hey!" Naruto panik. Sasuke menderita sakit hingga matanya mengkerut terpejam.

"Sasuke!" Itachi juga panik, adiknya memasang wajah eskpresi itu. Sakura dan yang lainnya ikut menggerubungi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke membuka matanya, diatasnya ada Naruto.

"Turun dari tubuhku" kata Sasuke. Naruto dengan sigap turun dari tubuh Sasuke, tapi masih terus ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke

"Hey, kau terluka? Dimana? Dimana kau terluka, huh?" tanya Naruto panik. Sasuke bangun, semuanya terkejut ketika melihat punggung Sasuke. Bajunya sobek dan kulit Sasuke lecet lecet. Sasuke terus memegangi punggungnya karena luka yang dia terima.

"Hey hey! Panggil ambulan panggil ambulan!" kata Sutradara panik. Sasuke dibantu berdiri oleh Itachi dan sutradara.

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung diobati. Dokter yang mengobati Sasuke adalah dokter Tsunade. Punggung Sasuke diperban putih. Naruto, Itachi dan Sakura setia mendampingi Sasuke. Perban telah selesai. "Lukanya akan sembuh dengan cepat kan dok?" tanya Naruto

"Jangan khawatir, luka lecetnya memang sedikit dalam tapi tidak parah. Dalam waktu seminggu juga sudah sembuh total" kata Tsunade. Naruto, Itachi dan Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka" kata Naruto menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu" kata Sasuke

"Tapi tetap saja kan..." kata Naruto. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto menyesal dan penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Sasuke memegang atas kepala Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa kubilang" kata Sasuke. Naruto masih memasang wajah bersalah

"Sasuke, dimana kau tinggal? Aku bisa menemanimu" kata Sakura

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" kata Sasuke

"Tapi lukamu itu kan-"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa remnya bisa blong? Seharusnya sutradara sudah memastikannya" kata Itachi menaruh rasa curiga

"Sudahlah, ini kecelakaan, yang pasti Sasuke dan Naruto tidak apa-apa" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku minta nomormu" kata Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya. Sasuke memencet angka nomor ponselnya. Untuk memastikan nomornya benar, Sasuke memanggil nomornya sendiri. Panggilan masuk ada di ponsel Sasuke, berarti Sasuke tidak salah dalam memasukan normor. Sasuke kembali menyerahkan ponsel Naruto.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang bagi Naruto. Syuting yang sudah selesai, tidak membuat Naruto rileks. Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke. Kejadian tadi, jika seandainya Sasuke tidak menyadari lebih awal, mungkin Naruto akan berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Naruto berdiri di lantai luar yang ada pagar pembatas. Angin yang berhembus dan langit yang gelap, membuat Naruto merasa kesepian di apartemen ini. Naruto melihat ponselnya, lalu mengetik nama Sasuke.

SMS  
N: Apa kau sudah tidur?

Naruto menunggu balesan. Layar ponselnya selalu diperhatikan tanpa ada pengalihan sedikitpun.

S: Belum

Melihat Sasuke membalas, Naruto tersenyum senang. Dan hati Naruto juga terasa nyaman.

N: Bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah membaik?

S: Hm

N: Apa kau sudah makan?

S: Sudah

N: Sasuke, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku berhutang budi padamu^^

S: Hm

S: Hey, boleh aku bertanya?

N: Tentu , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?

S: Guci itu, apa artinya bagimu?

N: Ooh, itu guci peninggalan ibuku. Ibuku meninggal saat aku dilahirkan. Aku hanya mempunyai seorang ayah saja. Hanya guci itu yang aku punya dari ibuku, selain itu aku tidak punya apapun

Membaca pesan Naruto, Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Tatapan yang selalu dingin itu, menunjukan jika kesedihan Naruto tidak berbeda jauh dengan kesedihan hatinya

S: Maaf. Aku telah mengahancurkannya

N: Tidak apa-apa, awalnya aku memang marah, tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kau tidak bersalah. Tidak usah khawatir, selama masih ada pecahannya itu sudah cukup bagiku^^

S: Kau tidak terluka kan?

N: Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih^^

Sasuke hanya membacanya. Di rumah, Sasuke berada di dalam kantornya. Hanya penerangan lampu meja belajar yang menjadi cahaya Sasuke satu-satunya. Sasuke mengunci ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas kanan mejanya. Sasuke kembali dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya Sasuke jalankan.

Sementara itu, Naruto menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Naruto menunggu dan menunggu. Sekitar 15 menit, sudah tidak ada balasan. "Sudah tidur kali ya" gumam Naruto.

N: Sudah tidur ya? Kau pasti lelah. Selamat tidur Sasuke^^

Ponsel Sasuke berdering pesan masuk. Sasuke membuka kunci ponsel layar sentuhnya, dan membaca pesan masuk tersebut. Ternyata Naruto mengirim pesan lagi. Sasuke tidak mempunyai niat untuk membalasnya. Sasuke membiarkan pesan itu, mengunci kembali ponselnya, menaruh kembali ponselnya, dan kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 11, saatnya Sasuke minum obat. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan kantornya. Sasuke pergi ke dapur, mengambil botol minum air putih di kulkas. Lalu Sasuke bawa ke kamar. Di kamar, Sasuke membuka lacinya, mengambil sebuah pil yang ditempatkan. Satu pil itu dimasukan ke dalam mulut Sasuke, yang disusul oleh air putih.

xxxxx

Kabuto mendapat laporan bahwa rencanya gagal. Saat ini, Kabuto masih berada di gedung Ganbo Production. Di hadapannya, ada anak buahnya yang menjadi suruhan Kabuto.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak memprediksi jika ini akan terjadi" kata suruhan Kabuto

"Susun rencana baru. Apapun yang kau lakukan, Naruto harus berada di tangannya" kata Kabuto

"Baik. Saya mengerti" kata suruhan Kabuto

"Kau boleh pergi" kata Kabuto. Suruhan Kabuto membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat. Kabuto menyenderkan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan dasinya.

Rencananya gagal. Padahal ini adalah rencanya yang sempurna. Ketika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, Naruto pasti akan dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu Kabuto akan menyuruh anak buahnya menyamar menjadi dokter. Saat dimana Naruto sedang sendiri di ruangan rawatnya, baik sudah sadar ataupun tidak sadar, anak buah Kabuto akan membius Naruto dengan alibi memasukan obat ke dalam infus Naruto. Dan di saat inilah, Naruto akan diculik untuk dibawa ke orang itu.

xxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke pergi ke sebuah tempat pembuatan guci. Tempat pembuatan guci yang dikunjungi Sasuke adalah milik Jirobo, kenalan Sasuke. Di saat Jirobo sedang membuat sebuah guci besar, Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kau kemari" kata Jirobo

"Untuk membuat guci, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Sasuke

"Tergantung. Kau ingin memesan guci?" tanya Jirobo

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuatnya, bisa kau ajarkan aku?" pinta Sasuke

"Ya tentu, tapi kenapa kau ingin membuat guci?" tanya Jirobo

"Untuk seseorang" kata Sasuke

"Oooh, baiklah. Ikuti aku" kata Jirobo. Sasuke mengikuti kemana Jirobo melangkah. Sasuke diperkenalkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat guci. Lalu Sasuke dipersilahkan untuk memperhatikan terlebih dahulu tahap-tahap pembuatan guci yang dikerjakan oleh anak buah Jirobo. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat Jirobo menjelaskannya dengan rangkaian kata

Secara perlahan, Sasuke membuat guci. Takdir yang memberikan Sasuke sebuah keterampilan luar biasa, hanya diajarkan sekali dan melihat bagaimana gerakannya, Sasuke sudah bisa membuat guci yang sama persis dengan pembuat profesional. Sasuke membuat membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari. Guci yang dibuat adalah guci khusus. Yaitu, gucinya Naruto yang tidak sengaja Sasuke pecahkan.

Sasuke membuatnya sama persis dengan yang digambar Sasuke dan ingatan Sasuke tentang ketebalan dan tekstur guci tersebut. Perasaan yang dituangkan, juga Sasuke salin. Sasuke membuat dua guci sekaligus. Guci yang ini adalah guci permintaan maaf Sasuke dan penyesalannya.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa hari, guci telah selesai. Sasuke memasukan guci tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang dalamnya dialasi kapuk, supaya guci tetap aman. "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Aku harus bayar berapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini adalah rasa terimakasihku karena kau pernah membantuku dulu" kata Jirobo. Sasuke ingat ketika Jirobo kesusahan.

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih banyak. Aku pergi" kata Sasuke

"Oke" kata Jirobo. Mereka berdua saling membungkuk hormat. Lalu Sasuke pergi dengan membawa dua kotak kayu yang berisi guci istimewa.

xxxxx

Pagi hari sebuah rumah yang berada di pendalaman, dikelilingi oleh mobil polisi. Jepret! Jepret! Jepret! Polisi kembali memotret seorang wanita yang meninggal dengan tragis. Wanita ini meninggal dengan posisi tergeletak di lantai. Kedua tangan dan kakinya membentuk angka V dan jasad wanita ini berada di lingkaran merah. Di tangan kanan wanita ini, terdapat sayatan angka 211418 dan di dalam mulutnya terdapat kertas 68 lagi.

Kakashi dan Lee, berpikir keras atas kasus ini. Angka-angka ini pasti menyusun sesuatu. Kakashi dan Lee terus mencari petunjuk lainnya. Kakashi menemukan jam yang mati. Berarti wanita ini meninggal pada pukul 9 malam. Dalam rumah korban tidak ada foto sama sekali.

"Yaampun, siapa yang tega melakukan ini" kata Lee melihat jasad korban yang begitu malang.

"Yang pasti, semua angka yang kita temukan berhubungan dan mengarah pada korban selanjutnya atau tersangka" kata Kakashi

Sementara itu, Hidan sedang menggambar lagi. Gambar yang dibuat Hidan, sama persis dengan korban hari ini yang ditemukan. Tangan Hidan yang mahir, membuat gambar ini terlihat nyata walaupun hanya dengan arsiran pensil. Hidan memasukan gambarannya ke dalam map silver, lalu menyerahkan map silver kepada polisi. "Paman, berikan ini pada partner Sasuke" kata Hidan

xxxxx

Pagi-pagi, Itachi dan Sasuke datang bersamaan ke apartemen Naruto secara tidak sengaja. Di tangan Itachi, ada paper bag yang berisi bahan makanan sarapan. Di tangan Sasuke, terdapat dua kayu yang berisi guci buatan Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi

"Ah, ini guci. Aku ingin mengganti rugi atas gucinya Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Dua?" tanya Itachi bingung

"Satunya adalah tanda permintaan maafku" kata Sasuke.

Itachi merasa ada yang aneh di Sasuke. Setau Itachi, Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan barang jika dia ingin meminta maaf. Dan, untuk pertamakalinya Sasuke merasa bersalah. Padahal, Sasuke tidak pernah mau yang namanya minta maaf duluan jika Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah.

Ketika masuk ke apartemen Naruto, Sasuke diminta Itachi untuk membangunkan Naruto. Sasuke naik tangga, dan masuk ke kamar Naruto

Naruto masih tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto. "Hey bangun" kata Sasuke. Naruto tidak mendengar suara Sasuke. "Hey." Sasuke mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto yang tidur menyamping, Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Hey bangun!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto lebih keras

"Hmmm" Naruto hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hey!" Sasuke terus mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto

"Masih ngantuuuk!" kata Naruto yang marah sendiri dibangunkan. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi atas kelakuan Naruto. Sasuke pergi ke arah belakang Naruto. Sasuke naik ke kasur Naruto. Lalu, BDUK!. Sasuke menggulingkan Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh ke lantai. Kepala Naruto beradu keras dengan lantai

"HEY!" Naruto berteriak marah karena merasakan sakit di kepalanya. "Kau sudah gila?!" sambung Naruto

"Cepat ke bawah dan sarapan. Dasar kebo" kata Sasuke. Sasuke turun dari kasur Naruto dan pergi begitu saja. Naruto berdiri dengan sigap sambil mendesis kesal. Tangan dan kaki Naruto bergerak meninju dan menendang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang pergi meninggalkan tempat. Pagi ini, Naruto sudah merasakan sebal yang tidak karuan.

Naruto datang di dapur dengan wajah cemberut. "Pagi Naruto, tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa ramah Itachi. Itachi sedang mempersiapkan sarapan, dan Sasuke sudah duduk di meja sarapan.

"Sangat nyenyak, sampai mimpiku indahku hancur" kata Naruto penuh dengan penekanan. Wajah Naruto juga memasang wajah menyindir ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasa biasa-biasa saja. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, sampai temperamen Naruto naik di pagi hari ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto, bisa digambarkan bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Saat sarapan pun, mereka berdua terus saling memberikan _death glare_. Sasuke mau mengambil telur gulung terakhir buatan Itachi dengan sumpitnya, namun telur gulung yang dipilih Sasuke, adalah telur gulung yang dipilih Naruto juga. Mereka berdua berebutan telur gulung di meja makan. Sumpit mereka, diadu satu sama lain bagaikan mengadu suriken.

"Hey. Singkirkan sumpitmu" kata Sasuke tidak mau mengalah

"Tidak mau. Sumpitmulah yang harus disingkirkan!" kata Naruto sama-sama tidak mau mengalah

"Ah benar-benar anak ini!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Ting Ting Ting. Sumpit mereka terus beradu dan beradu, sampai telur gulung itu kemana-mana. Itachi semakin lama menjadi tidak tahan lagi. Dengan lincah, Itachi mengambil telur gulung terakhir itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka berdua secara kompak memasang wajah protes kepada Itachi

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi, tanpa merasa bersalah. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama mendecakan lidahnya, merelakan telur gulung mereka. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jika ditinggal berdua, apartemen ini mungkin menjadi medan perang" gumam bisik Itachi.

Setelah sarapan ketika Itachi membereskan bekas makanan mereka bertiga, Sasuke mengambil dua kotak kayu itu dan di serahkan kepada Naruto di meja makan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Buka" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. Lalu memasang wajah curiga. Kotak ini terlihat mencurigakan bagi Naruto. Naruto menebak, pasti isinya adalah ulah usil menyebalkan Sasuke. Dengan wajah seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto membuka kotak kayu tersebut.

Naruto menarik napasnya dengan wajah terkejut. Tangannya secara pelan mengambil guci yang terdapat di kotak kayu ini. "Hey.." Naruto tidak tau harus mengatakan apa

"Maaf. Aku sudah memecahkan gucimu. Bagaimana, sama persis kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal sejauh ini. Guci ini bukan mirip lagi, tapi memang ini guci peninggalan ibunya Naruto. Dari berat, lukisan dan teksturnya benar-benar bagaikan buatan ibunya Naruto.

"Buka yang satunya lagi" kata Sasuke. Naruto menaruh guci tersebut di atas meja, dilanjut dengan membuka kotak kayu yang satunya lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi menarik napasnya karena terkejut. Guci yang mirip dengan gucinya, hanya saja lukisan yang tertera sangat indah. Jika Naruto lihat, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan yang tergambar di guci ini. Desain yang luar biasa. "Itu tanda permintaan maafku. Aku harap kau suka" kata Sasuke

"Luar biasa... Hey...pasti kau mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk membuat semua ini ya?" kata Naruto, menjadi tidak enak sendiri

"Gratis. Aku membuatnya sendiri" kata Sasuke

"Yang benar?! Kau membuatnya sendiri dengan tanganmu?! Sungguh!?" kata Naruto tidak percaya

"Hm"

"Wah _sugoi!_ Hey Sasuke, kau sangat luar biasa. Terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto kagum sekaligus senang. Baru kali ini, Naruto mendapatkan guci yang sangat indah selain guci peninggalan ibunya. Naruto melihat kedua guci yang diberikan Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Sasuke, Naruto terkesima. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat seperti pangeran yang datang dari langit. Tampan, baik dan perhatian.

Sasuke ternyata memang mempunyai sisi yang hangat dibalik kedinginan sikap dan wajahnya. Jantung Naruto berdebar dan Naruto merasakan jika pipinya sedikit merah.

xxxxx

Syuting Naruto tetap berjalan. Naruto berada di kolam renang. Sakura, sedang mendandani Naruto senatural mungkin untuk terlihat seperti wanita. Rambut Naruto dikucir kuda dengan beberapa rambut dengan helaian tipis digerai. Naruto berdiri di pinggir kolam renang karena sedang diberi pengarahan dan contoh gerakannya oleh sutradara. Kepala Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, apa yang harus dia lakukan saat syuting nanti.

Seorang pria muda, tergesa-gesa membawa peralatan syuting karena ia terlambat datang. Pria itu berlari-lari dengan wajah panik. Tanpa sengaja, pria itu tersandung oleh kabel dan menabrak orang lain. Tabrakan uang diciptakan membuat kesialan bagi Naruto. BYUR. Naruto secara tidak sengaja terdorong hingga tercebur ke dalam kolam renang.

Itachi baru saja mau mengambil langkah, tapi responnya kurang cepat oleh adiknya. Sasuke sudah mengambil langkah maju untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kelabakan di dalam air. Naruto tidak bisa berenang karena trauma di masa kecil. Naruto semakin tenggelam di kolam renang yang dalam ini. "Naruto! Hey!" semua orang panik memanggil namanya. Naruto mengira dirinya akan mati, tapi ada sebuah tangan terulur. Tangan itu meraih Naruto dan memberikan nafas buatan di dalam air. Mata Naruto terbelak melihat wajah yang memberikan nafas buatan untuk Naruto. Sasuke adalah orangnya.

Mata Naruto tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Sasuke memberikannya nafas buatan? Dari bibir?. Lalu Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan segera menarik Naruto ke permukaan air. "Buah! Ohok ohok!" Naruto batuk-batuk karena nafasnya yang tertahan. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke pinggir kolam. Itachi segera meraih Naruto dan menariknya ke permukaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? huh?" Itachi panik melihat Naruto yang basah kuyup, kedinginan dan terengah-engah nafasnya. Naruto melihat Itachi, menganggukan kepalanya. Sakura segera datang membawa handuk. Itachi mengambil handuk dari tangan Sakura dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto dirangkul oleh Itachi untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

Di belakang, Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto yang diurus oleh Itachi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangukan kepala. Sakura terlihat panik juga melihat Sasuke basah kuyup. Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke. "Kau pasti kedinginan, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan ganti. Aku akan memberikanmu kaos ganti" kata Sakura. Sasuke ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas perhatian Sakura. Namun, Sasuke selalu tertarik perhatiannya pada Naruto.

Di ruang ganti, Itachi memberikan coklat hangat untuk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sudah merasa lebih baik karena diberikan selimut penghangat. Rambut Naruto juga sedang di keringkan menggunakan hairdryer oleh Sakura. "Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir

"Hm. Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto. Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Naruto meneguk minumannya. Lalu sutradara datang bersama pria muda yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Hey, cepat minta maaf padanya. Gara-gara kau dia jadi begini" kata sutradara, terlihat wajahnya marah

"Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya" kata pria muda itu sambil membungkuk hormat berkali-kali, dalam suaranya yang diciptakan pria muda ini jelas ketakutan dan merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang salah, karena aku tidak segera menghindar" kata Naruto ramah

"Maafkan saya, maafkan saya" kata pria muda itu sambil membungkuk hormat berkali-kali lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh" kata Naruto semakin ramah

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sutrada

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, baiklah. Kita akan mulai 2 jam lagi, kuundur waktunya. Tenangkan dirimu dahulu, lalu kembali. Mengerti?" kata sutradara

" _Ha'i_ " kata Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Aku pergi. Ayo" kata sutrada. Naruto menganggukan kepala hormat. Pria muda itu sebelum pergi, membungkuk hormat. Naruto membalas anggukan kepala dengan senyuman manisnya. Itachi tersenyum melihat keramahan hati Naruto. Meskipun temperamen Naruto sangat buruk, tapi hati Naruto sangat putih.

Sasuke, selesai mengeringkan rambut dan mengganti baju, pergi ke toko minuman terdekat untuk membelikan Naruto minuman hangat. Sasuke pergi dengan berjalan cepat. Setelah mendapatkan minuman hangat, Sasuke segera kembali ke gedung kolam renang. Sasuke memburu-buru dirinya takut Naruto semakin kedinginan.

Sasuke mengambil jalan ke kanan, karena di jalan itu terdapat ruang ganti. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto diselimuti dan rambutnya di keringkan oleh Sakura. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ketika melihat kakaknya duduk di samping Naruto. Tangan Naruto juga sudah menggenggam gelas gabus. Itachi, lalu memberikan sebuah potongan timun ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang atas perlakuan Itachi. Itachi juga tersenyum senang menyuapi Naruto.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sebagai orang bodoh. Kopi yang sudah jauh-jauh dia beli, menjadi sia-sia. Sasuke baru menyadari, jika Naruto memang sudah memiliki Itachi. Naruto juga selalu melihat Itachi. Sasuke, dengan hatinya yang tidak tau perasaan yang dia miliki, memilih untuk pergi.

Naruto bercanda ria dengan Itachi dan Sakura. Saat Naruto tertawa, Naruto melihat arah luar secara kebetulan. Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi. Naruto main meyerahkan gelas minumnya ke Itachi. "Hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi. Naruto tidak sempat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi karena seluruh perhatian Naruto sudah terpaku oleh Sasuke yang pergi. Selimut yang menghangati tubuh Naruto pun, jatuh ke lantai.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti tepat ketika Naruto memanggilnya. Sasuke berbalik, Naruto berlari kecil mendekati dirinya. Dengan wajah cerianya, Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya

"Terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi" kata Naruto tersenyum senang. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dinginnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, hati Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Wajah Naruto, lalu berubah menjadi wajah menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Naruto memberikan kode

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, berakting Sasuke tidak peka terhadap kode Naruto

"Hey. Aku hampir saja tenggelam dan kau menyelamatkanku. Tidak ada sesuatu kata untukku?" tanya Naruto semakin memberikan kode

"Huh?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, menganggap Naruto berbicara melantur. Naruto dengan ragu tapi malu ingin mengatakannya

"Ya...itu...ya seperti..kau baik-baik saja?...mungkin" kata Naruto dengan nada ragu-ragu dan sengaja tertunda-tunda.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin dan ringannya dia berbicara

"Ya..harus atau tidak, itu tidak aturannya tapi kan kau.." Naruto semakin lama semakin menggumam berbisik dan nadanya mengecil. Naruto sangat malu dan juga ragu untuk langsung memberitahu Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sasuke berbalik badan kemudian melangkah pergi

"Hey kau mau kemana? Hey!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke tapi tidak mau berhenti. Naruto berlanjut dengan mengejar Sasuke dan menghalangi jalan Sasuke. "Hey, sungguh tidak ada kata untukku? Apapun itu?" tanya Naruto, terus memberikan kode

"Tidak ada" kata Sasuke memberikan nada yang sangat jelas

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Sungguh." kata Sasuke dengan lebih jelas

"Bohong" tuduh Naruto. "Hey, kenapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini? Kau telah menyelamatkaku, kau telah datang padaku, tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Atau jangan-jangan kau malu padaku? Huh?" tanya Naruto semakin menuduh. Wajahnya yang menuduh terlihat lucu karena mata bulatnya itu menunjukan rasa penasaran

"Bicara omong kosong apa kau" kata Sasuke semakin dingin

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong, bukankah biasanya jika kita menolong seseorang, kita menanyakan kondisinya? Kemarin kau menanyakan kondisiku, tapi sekarang kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kondisiku? Bahkan kau membatalkan niatmu untuk bertemu denganku" kata Naruto

"Maaf?" kata Sasuke formal, berusaha keras menutupi kebohongannya

"Kau tidak mau mengakui? Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Tempat ini adalah ruang ganti artis, arti yang kau kenal hanyalah aku. Dan juga, kenapa kau orang yang menyelamatkanku, padahal ada Itachi di sana" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak mau menjawab karena niat Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi hitam. "Baik baik aku mengerti" kata Naruto, yang memahami bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir. Terimasih" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Sasuke melihat Naruto melalui hatinya. "Tapi omong-omong..." Naruto menunda sebentar kata selanjutnya. "Punggungmu...baik-baik saja? Lukanya masih dalam penyembuhan kan? Apa itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Nadanya sangat hati-hati dan sangat perhatian. Sasuke melembut sebentar tatapannya.

"Punggungku baik-baik saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Punggungku tidak baik-baik saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan introgasi dinginnya

"Hey, ada apa dengan semua pertanyaan itu? Apa kau polisi? Detektif?!" tanya Naruto, nadanya sedikit terdengar kesal

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Hey. Punggungmu baik-baik saja, yang pasti itu adalah kabar gembira untukku, punggungmu tidak baik-baik saja, itu adalah kabar untukku!" kata Naruto, kesebalannya mulai meningkat

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu? Kau kasihan padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Is hey!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Apa kau masih belum menyadarinya juga?! Aku ini khawatir padamu! Kau sudah membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk menyelamatkan diriku! Astaga kau ini! Hah!" temperamen Naruto sudah naik sampai di puncak kepalanya. Wajahnya sebal.

"Kenapa kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Sasuke

"Astaga Tuhan, hey Sasuke! Sebenarnya apa jalan pikiranmu ha?. Kau itu temanku, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?! Hah! Benar-benar!" kata Naruto

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Ah benar. Kau selalu berbicara seenaknya padaku, datang seenaknya padaku, pergi seenaknya padaku. Mana mungkin kau menganggapku teman" kata Naruto. nadanya penuh penekanan dan terkesan kesal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak tau lagi, apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang. Apa yang sedang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"He?" Naruto melongo mendengar kata yang diluar dugaan akan muncul

"Kau. Baik. Baik. Saja. ?" tanya Sasuke, penuh dengan penekanan dan jeda. Naruto memasang wajah tidak percaya dengan mata yang berkedip berkali-kali. "Puas?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sasuke lalu mengambil langkah pergi.

"He-hey! Kau mau kemana?! Hey!" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke, tapi langkah Sasuke terus berjalan. "Hah! Benar-benar. Sulit sekali dia ditebak. Astaga. Haaaah!" Naruto menghela nafasnya. Perasaan antara tidak percaya, bingung dan kesal beraduk menjadi satu.

Naruto masuk ke jam syuting.

Yuri masuk ke dalam kolam renang yang masih sepi oleh manusia. Yuri berjalan pelan hingga berhenti di pinggiran kolam. Yuri melihat kolam renang yang luas ini, banyak sekali kenangan yang dibuat olehnya bersama Shin. Yuri membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, hingga air matanya tidak bisa ditampung. Kenangan dan kenyataan yang harus Yuri hadapi, terlalu berat baginya. Keputusan Yuri sudah bulat. Yuri menghapus air matanya yang menetes dengan cepat, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Saat berbalik, Yuri melihat Shin telah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan.

Shin berjalan mendekat dengan pasti. Langkah Shin, membuat jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. "Kau datang?" tanya Shin, masih memberikan Yuri senyuman indah. Yuri tidak mau menghadapi ini lagi, Yuri berbalik badan untuk pergi. Tapi, tangan Yuri ditarik dan Yuri dimasukan ke dalam pelukan Shin. "Kau mundur, maka aku yang akan maju. Kau pergi, maka aku yang akan datang. Sekeras apapun kau menendangku, kau membuangku, aku akan terus datang. Kecuali..." Shin melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat dalam-dalam mata Yuri. "Aku telah melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain, maka aku akan benar-benar melepaskanmu" kata Shin. Air mata Yuri tidak bisa dihindari. Yuri mendorong keras Shin untuk bisa lepas dan membuat jarak dengan Shin.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" kata Yuri. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku denganmu!, aku tidak bisa bisa bersamamu selamanya!, aku bahkan akan mati sebentar lagi!" kata Yuri meninggikan nadanya. Mata Yuri tidak bisa berhenti melinangkan air mata

"Kau tidak akan mati kubilang!" kata Shin, ikutan meninggikan suaranya. "Kau akan kuobati, kau akan kubawakan dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu, bahkan meskipun kau harus mati, aku ingin bersamamu sampai saat terakhirmu!" kata Shin. Yuri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yuri memilih melangkah pergi.

Shin tetap tidak mau Yuri bertarung sendirian dengan penyakit kanker yang dimilikinya. Shin menarik kembali tangan Yuri dan mencium segera bibir Yuri.

Naruto merasakan bibir Sasori menempel. Naruto sadar, dia hari ini sedang akting. Tapi, kenapa hal yang bisa dibayangkan Naruto adalah saat Sasuke memberikannya nafas buatan tadi?. Mata Naruto membelak lebar, rasa terkejutnya kembali. Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan aktingnya.

"Cut!" Sutradara menghentikan akting Naruto dan Sasori. "Hey Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menutup matamu?" tanya sutradara

"Ha? Ah iya, ma-maafkan aku, aku lupa" kata Naruto berbohong.

"Aduuuh, yasudah yasudah, kita mulai lagi. Oke?" tanya sutarada. Naruto menganggukan kepala. Naruto dan Sasori diulang saat Sasori akan menarik Naruto untuk mencium bibirnya. Dengan tanpa kesengajaan, Naruto melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap, seolah mata mereka berbicara.

"Naruto, kita mulai" kata sutradara. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, memberitahukan dirinya sendiri untuk fokus pada syuting. "Kamera. Rolling. Action!"

Yuri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yuri memilih melangkah pergi.

Shin tetap tidak mau Yuri bertarung sendirian dengan penyakit kanker yang dimilikinya. Shin menarik kembali tangan Yuri dan mencium segera bibir Yuri.

 _'Fokus fokus fokus! Konsentrasi Naruto!'_. Naruto terus membisikan dirinya untuk konsentrasi, namun Naruto tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dalam pikirannya, yang terbayang adalah wajah Sasuke, bukan wajah Sasori. Naruto segera mendorong Sasori. Hal itu diluar script.

"Cut!" Sutradara menghentikan akting Naruto lagi. "Aduh Naruto, kau ini kenapa huh? Ini adegan yang serius Naruto!" kata sutradara kesal.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" kata Naruto bersalah sambil membungkuk hormat. Sutradara menghembuskan nafasnya yang kesal.

"Maaf, sepertinya konsentrasi Naruto sedang buyar. Tolong beri dia sedikit waktu jeda" kata Itachi meminta izin kepada sutradara.

"Astaga. Yasudah, waktu 5 menit." kata sutradara, terpaksa memberikan jeda. Naruto berjalan ke arah Itachi. Sakura memberikan minum untuk Naruto.

"Hey, jernihkan pikiranmu dan fokus. Jangan memikirkan apapun, kau mengerti?" kata Itachi dengan kegentlelannya.

"Maaf, aku merusak suasana" kata Naruto menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai dan fokus" kata Itachi. Naruto dan Itachi saling memberikan senyum. Mata Naruto melirik ke arah dimana Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke menatap Naruto, selalu membuat Naruto mengingat kejadian di kolam renang dan jantung Naruto berdebar tidak karuan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera, tidak mau menatap mata Sasuke lagi.

xxxxx

Syuting telah selesai. Naruto sudah berada di apartemennya. Di kamar mandi, Naruto menggosok giginya setelah selesai mandi. Buh!. Naruto mengeluarkan busa odol dan segera berkumur. Naruto juga tidak lupa membersihkan sikat giginya.

"Aaaah, aku merasa hidup kembali..." kata Naruto rileks ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto pergi berjalan ke lemari dan memakai piyamanya. Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Haaah...kasur memang yang terbaik.." kata Naruto, membuat dirinya nyaman. Naruto meraih gulingnya dan memeluk gulingnya. Kenyamanan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengingat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak-tidak! Itu nafas buatan, bukan ciuman. Hm. Nafas buatan." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mematikan lampu utama, membiarkan lampu kecil di meja kecilnya menyala. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya.

Guling kanan. Guling kiri. Tengkurap. Terlentang. Mengubur diri dalam selimut. "Aku tidak bisa tiduuuuur!" kata Naruto sambil kakinya menendang-nendang dalam selimut. Naruto bangun. Melihat jam. Naruto mendesis kesal, karena sudah jam 2 pagi Naruto belum bisa tidur. Naruto kembali berbaring. Memejamkan mata. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8. "AAH SUDAH CUKUP!" Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

Perasaan ganjal Naruto, masih ingin tau apakah Sasuke memberikannya ciuman atau nafas buatan. Padahal Naruto sudah meyakinkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran Naruto terus menggebu-gebu. Naruto bangun, mengambil ponselnya. Memanggil Sasuke.

Di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tertidur nyenyak. Tidur nyenyak Sasuke, terganggu oleh suara dering ponselnya. Mata yang telah tertutup itu berkerut, bersamaan dengan kening Sasuke. Sasuke melihat jam, jam 2 pagi. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya malam-malam begini. Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya kesal, karena nama yang terpampang adalah Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa ha?" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?" tanya Naruto, merasa bersalah telah mengganggu Sasuke

"Langsung ke topik!" kata Sasuke semakin sebal

"Temui aku di Tokyo Tower, ada yang ingin aku pastikan padamu" kata Naruto

Sasuke memijit-mijit keningnya. "Sampai tiga puluh menit tidak datang, aku pulang" kata Sasuke. Tutututut. Sasuke memutuskan komunikasinya, "Anak itu, benar-benar!" gerutu sebal Sasuke. Sasuke langsung turun dari kasur, mengambil jaket coatnya, kunci mobil dan berangkat.

"Halo? Halo?!" Naruto tidak percaya komunikasi sudah terputus. Naruto mendesis kesal sambil buru-buru berangkat.

Naruto berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor apartemen dan tempat parkir apartemen. Naruto setelah membuka kunci mobil, langsung masuk dan dengan sigap memakai sabuk pengaman. Mobil Naruto langsung ditancap gas untuk segera menemui Sasuke.

Di Tokyo Tower, Sasuke menunggu Naruto dengan hanya memakai jaket coat dan baju piyama. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sudah 25 menit Naruto masih belum sampai. Sasuke tetap menunggu sampai 30 menit. Di menit ke 27, Naruto sampai. Naruto berlari-lari hingga terengah-engah nafasnya.

"Hah..hah..hah..." Naruto berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Naruto melihat sebal ke arah Sasuke. "Hey! Apa-apaan kau memberikanku durasi 30 menit ha?! Kau kira apartemenku dekat dengan daerah ini!?" kata Naruto mengomel-ngomel.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Naruto menarik napasnya. Memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan keperluannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian hari ini kan?" tanya Naruto

"Kenapa?"

"Saat kau menyelamatkanku, kau memberikan nafas buatan kan? Iya kan?" tanya Naruto

"Huh?"

"Iya kan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Kau memanggilku jam 2 pagi hanya untuk memastikan omong kosong?!" kata Sasuke sebal

"Kau menyalahkankan ku?!" tanya Naruto emosi

"Tentu saja aku menyalahkanmu!, kau sudah membuang waktu berhargaku untuk tidur!" kata Sasuke

"Hey permisi Tuan. Aku di sini juga korban. Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa tidur kau tau!, kau sudah membuat aku salah paham!, aku berpikir kau itu menciumku!" kata Naruto yang melakukan penekanan kata dengan akhiran berteriak

"Makanya gunakan otakmu." kata Sasuke mendorong ke belakang kepala Naruto menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke.

"Is hey!" Naruto protes kepalanya ditempeleng Sasuke

"Kau berpengalaman bermain drama, tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan mana pemberian nafas dan ciuman?. Astaga" kata Sasuke penuh penghinaan. Mendengar Sasuke mengina Naruto, Naruto menjadi-jadi tingkat emosinya. Naruto melayangkan tinju, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindari tinjunya. Narruto tidak terima tinjuannya meleset, Naruto kembali meninju. Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Sampai 5 kali Naruto terus seperti ini.

"KAU ORANG YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" Naruto meledak di tengah malam. Wajahnya memerah, rasa malu dan kesal beraduk menjadi satu. Naruto mendengus kesa sambil berbalik badan untuk pergi. Kaki Naruto dihentak-hentakan hingga menciptakan sebuah bunyi. Hanya memakai jaket tipis dan sendal jepit, Naruto pasti merasa kedinginan.

"Hey tunggu" kata Sasuke. Naruto balik badan menghadap arah suara yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya masih tersimpan rasa marah dan emosi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya sebal Naruto. Sasuke melihat mata Naruto, beralih ke bibir Naruto. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar menerima gerakan Sasuke yang menciumnya ini. Naruto merasakan bibirnya dicium sungguhan. Ciuman Sasuke yang Naruto rasakan sangat hangat dan nyaman. Mata Naruto terlema dengan gerakan bibir Sasuke. Perlahan, mata Naruto tertutup. Naruto membuka mulutnya juga untuk mencium balik Sasuke. Gerakan ciuman mereka lembut dan pelan. Hari yang dingin pun tidak dirasakan oleh kulit mereka. Semua tertutup oleh kehangatan yang diberikan pada ciuman masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto memisahkan diri. Sasuke tersenyum untuk pertamakalinya. Naruto terpesona dengan senyuman Sasuke yang tampan tersebut. Mata mereka seolah saling berbicara. "Yang tadi, baru ciumanku" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya terdiam dalam kehanyutan momen indah ini.

Naruto memundurkan langkahnya. Kepala yang sedikit tertunduk dan pandangan ke bawah. "Maaf, aku harus pulang" kata Naruto. Nadanya kecil dan menjadi canggung. Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaiannya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto terkejut tapi tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat malam" kata Sasuke. Naruto sangat merasa canggung. Naruto ingin berbalik dan megucapkan terimakasih, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya pergi. Sasuke memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya sampai Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil Naruto melaju menjauh. Menghilangnya mobil Naruto, Sasuke baru pergi.

Sampai di apartemen, Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadanya. Jantung Naruto terasa berdebar-debar. Bibir Sasuke, masih sangat terasa di bibir Naruto. "Kenapa dia menciumku?" gumam bisik Naruto.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke membayangkan wajah Naruto. Sasuke tidak tau tentang perasaannya sekarang. Sasuke juga bingung, kenapa tadi dia mencium Naruto. Setiap kali melihat Naruto, Sasuke ingin sekali menggandeng Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa ini?" gumam Sasuke. Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin kuat untuk terus berada di sisi Naruto.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Nama orang yang memanggilnya adalah Kakashi. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menjawab panggilan Kakashi. " _Sasuke, pergilah ke rumah sakit sekarang, Lee kecelakaan"_ kata Kakashi. Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi.

xxxxx

"Hey, Naruto bangun" kata Itachi membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak. "Hey Naruto" kata Itachi lagi. Naruto masih belum bangun. Isengnya Itachi keluar. Itachi mengambil pulpen yang berujung bulu di meja kecil Naruto. Lalu bulu tersebut dikelitikan ke kuping Naruto.

Naruto menepis bulu itu lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kiri, membelakang Itachi. Itachi tidak putus asa membangunkan Naruto. Itachi membuka selimut yang dibagian kaki Naruto. Telapak kaki Naruto dikelitiki oleh bulu tadi. Naruto menekuk kakinya untuk menghindari bulu itu. Naruto benar-benar susah untuk dibangunkan.

Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto. "Hey Naruto bangun, hey!" Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Hey bangun, hey!"

"Hmmm..."Naruto menggumam mengantuk

"Ayo bangun, kau harus syuting hari ini" kata Itachi

"Masih ngantuk..."Naruto berbisik mengantuk dan tubuhnya roboh kembali. Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto lagi.

"Ayo bangun, hey Naruto" kata Itachi. Naruto merengek bagaikan anak kecil. Itachi merangkul tubuh Naruto dan menuntun Naruto untuk masuk kamar mandi. "Segera bersihkan dirimu, lalu kau turun ke bawah, kau mengerti?" tanya Itachi. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Itachi pergi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk kepala dan mulut yang menguap, Naruto mulai masuk ke toilet untuk buang air kecil.

Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat. Naruto turun ke bawah, mencium aroma makanan yang harum. Naruto melangkah menuju dapur, Itachi sudah duduk menunggu Naruto. "Waaah" Naruto terkagum senang melihat sarapan hari ini. Naruto dengan gembira duduk di depan Itachi. "Selamat makaaan!" kata Naruto. "Hmmmm! Ini enak!" kata Naruto memakan masakan Itachi

"Makan yang banyak" kata Itachi tersenyum. Mulut Naruto yang penuh makanan, terlihat lucu oleh Itachi. Itachi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Naruto, menengok kanan kiri bahkan menengok-nengok ke luar dapur. "Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tumben Sasuke belum datang" kata Naruto. Benar juga, Sasuke belum datang. Itachi melihat jam di tangannya, sudah jam 8.

"Mungkin dia terlambat hari ini" kata Itachi

"Hmmm" Naruto menggumam mengerti dan menganggukan kepala. Naruto kembali dengan santapannya yang lezat ini.

xxxxx

Sudah jam 9, Sasuke belum datang. Di SMS dan ditelpon pun Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Naruto yang dimana rambutnya sedang di catok lurus, terus memegangi ponselnya. Naruto memikirkan Sasuke. Naruto gelisah karena Sasuke. Layar ponsel yang menunggu panggilan dari Sasuke, terus menyala. Naruto teringat ciuman tadi yang Sasuke berikan. Bibir bawah Naruto, sedikit digigit oleh giginya. Naruto, merindukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu gelisah begitu?" tanya Sakura

"Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa dia terjadi sesuatu ya?" kata Naruto khawatir

"Habis mungkin baterainya" kata Sakura.

"Mungkin" kata Naruto. Naruto ingin percaya pada kata-kata itu, tapi Naruto tetap gelisah dan khawatir.

"Sudah selesai" kata Sakura. Naruto melihat dirinya ke cermin. Sebal tapi aneh. Kenapa dirinya harus tampak seperti wanita dan harus memainkan peran wanita. Ini tampak menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Tapi untung saja, lawan pemain yang bermain dengan Naruto tidak pernah protes. Meskipun harus ada adegan ciuman. Naruto juga tidak pernah ada adegan ranjang.

Lokasi syuting Naruto, adalah di sebuah rumah sakit. Naruto didandani bagaikan orang yang sedang sakit. Naruto memakai baju pasien. Di bangku, Naruto duduk memerhatikan kru-kru drama yang mempersiapkan semuanya. "Naruto, kemarilah" kata sutradara memanggilnya. Naruto datang. Sutradara ternyata menjelaskan adegan sekaligus peragaan adegannya untuk syuting. Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti.

Sasuke datang. Sasuke mencari Naruto dengan melihat ke sekeliling. Di daerah tenggara, Sasuke melihat Naruto. Naruto sedang diarahkan oleh sutradara. Di arah utara, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang sangat sangat dia benci. Bahkan seseorang itu adalah alasan Sasuke untuk menjadi detektif, supaya Sasuke bisa mengungkapkan kejahatan orang itu dan dihukum mati. Orang itu adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru disapa hangat oleh sutaradara. Begitupun juga Naruto. Dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Orochimaru akan beradu akting dengan Naruto.

Orochimaru, merangkul Naruto dengan sangat _friendly_. Sasuke melangkah maju untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu. "Sasuke!" Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang datang ke arahnya. Orochimaru terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di sini. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Orochimaru tidak menyangka Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadaan sehat.

"Kita pergi" Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" Naruto protes, karena masih bersama sutradara. Namun, Sasuke tidak terlihat peduli tentang keberadaan Naruto sekarang. Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. "Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kuperingatkan kau" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Dia bukan orang yang baik. Pokoknya, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" kata Sasuke

"Hey. Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini? Kau bertindak seperti pacarku, kau tau. Kau menciumku, kau melarangku dekat dengan orang lain, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya yang penasaran itu terlihat sangat polos di mata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku berbuat seperti ini, karena ini pekerjaanku. Dirimu itu adalah alat pekerjaanku. Jika kau rusak, maka aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku. Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya dia berbicara.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa bahwa kau menyukaiku" kata Naruto

"Darimana kau yakin tentang hal itu? Apa aku terlihat menyukaimu? Apa aku mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, huh?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto diam. "Ciuman tadi malam, kau jangan salah paham. Aku menciummu karena aku terbawa suasana. Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke. Naruto sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini. Naruto memang bingung, apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Naruto juga bingung, kenapa Naruto sangat berharap Sasuke menyukainya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Itachi. Itachi baru datang setelah dia bilang akan pergi sebentar.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Ooh. Masuklah, 10 menit lagi syutingmu akan mulai" kata Itachi

"Hm" Naruto menganggukan kepala. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke, mencoba untuk membaca isi pikiran Sasuke lewat matanya. Namun, Naruto gagal. Hanya ada kedinginan di mata Sasuke. Naruto berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Itachi terheran heran melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya, telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

Di ruangan ganti, Orochimaru menelpon seseorang. "Hey kau b*eng*ek. Kenapa Sasuke masih hidup? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk membunuh semua anak?!" Orochimaru sangat marah di sini. Orochimaru memaki-maki orang yang ditelonnya. "Aku tidak mau tau, segera habisi Sasuke. Jika aku masih melihat Sasuke sehat, kau akan kehilangan kepalamu" ttutututut. Orochimaru menutup telponnya begitu saja. Orochimaru padahal sudah yakin, jika Sasuke sudah mati. Ini bencana bagi Orochimaru.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan kewaspadaanya terhadap Orochimaru. Setiap kali Orochimaru akting bersama Naruto, Sasuke selalu ingin menarik Naruto menjauh. Sasuke terpikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Wajah Naruto, sangat polos dan terbaca oleh Sasuke, bahwa Naruto berharap Sasuke menyukainya.

Sasuke tidak mau, kejadian mengerikan lagi datang kepada dirinya. Sasuke harus melindungi orang yang berada dekat dengan Orochimaru. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat syuting, untuk menjalankan rencana spontannya. Naruto yang sedang bersiap untuk syuting, melihat Sasuke pergi. Naruto masih kecewa, tapi Naruto tetap ingin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi dengan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Sasuke pergi membeli seekor kelinci. Kelinci itu dibawa pulang ke rumah oleh Sasuke. Di rumah, Sasuke masuk ke dapur. Sasuke mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan kelinci itu. Lalu, kelinci itu dipotong sendiri oleh Sasuke. Di leher kelinci itu, Sasuke memotongnya. Kelinci lucu itu kejang-kejang karena lehernya dipotong. Darah yang dikeluarkan oleh kelinci itu, sengaja dialirkan ke gelas Sasuke. Setelah kelinci itu mati sempurna, gelas itu diminum oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan adrenalin luar biasa mengalir di tubuhnya. Pendengaran Sasuke semakin tajam. Mata Sasuke tertutup, merasakan sesuatu aktif dalam darahnya dan tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Mata Sasuke sekilas berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke melihat kedua tangannya. Sasuke melakukan percobaan, Sasuke menyinari tangannya dengan sinar matahari. Tangannya terbakar. Sasuke melihat luka bakar di tangannya, hanya dalam beberapa detik, luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya dan tidak terdapat bekas.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat Naruto syuting. Sepertinya, sedang waktu istirahat. Naruto di sana, sedang makan siang. Di samping Naruto, duduk Itachi dan Sakura. Orochimaru lalu datang memberikan Naruto minuman.

"Ini untukmu" kata Orochimaru tersenyum memberikan minuman kaleng kepada Naruto

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto ramah. Baru saja Naruto memegang minuman kaleng tersebut, Sasuke datang dan main mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Itachi, Sakura, Orochimaru dan Naruto terkejut melihat aksi Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa ragu membuang minuman kaleng itu. "Hey!" Naruto protes. Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hanya tatapan kebencian yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru. Di mata Orochimaru, jelas terlihat murka.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto. "Kita bicara" kata Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Itachi berdiri dengan reflek, tapi Itachi tidak menahan Naruto.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke luar. Naruto hanya diam, menunggu Sasuke berbicara duluan. "Hey, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak dekat dengan Orochimaru?" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu? Kau kan bukan pacarku" kata Naruto. Naruto menyembunyikan kekesalan hatinya, tapi tetap saja terbaca oleh Sasuke.

"Aku berbohong. Aku berbohong jika aku tidak menyukaimu, aku berbohong jika aku aku menciummu karena terbawa suasana. Aku menyukaimu. " kata Sasuke dengan pasti. Naruto membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hey..-"

"Tapi, kau jangan menyukaiku" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu alasan apapun. Aku menyukaimu, tapi kau jangan menyukaiku. Jangan pernah sedikitpun. Biar aku saja menyukaimu. Mengerti kau?" Kata Sasuke. Naruto bingung, kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti ini. Naruto banyak sekali pertanayaan tentang Sasuke, tapi meskipun ditanya macam-macam, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau memberikannya alasan.

Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh Naruto untuk masuk ke pelukannya. Sasuke sendiri, belum menyadari sepenuhnya jika Sasuke menyukai Naruto 100 persen. Tapi mengatakan hal ini, membuat hati Sasuke menjadi lega. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. Mata Sasuke terpejam. Sasuke berpikir, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan mencegah hal buruk terulang kembali. Tangan Naruto, bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke juga. Naruto ikut-ikut memejamkan matanya.

Di belakang, Itachi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hati terpancar di mata Itachi. "Sudah kuduga, mereka itu saling menyukai" gumam bisik Itachi. Itachi sudah lama menyadari hal ini. Sasuke, tidak pernah ramah dan perhatian pada siapapun. Semenjak kehadiran Sasuke, Naruto menjauh dari Itachi dan terus menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah saling jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama, hanya saja karena sikap yang dimiliki keduanya, membuat mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya.

xxxxx

Kakashi pusing. Di rumah sakit, Lee masih belum sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, Kakashi mendapat laporan jika ditemukan korban yang meninggal secara misterius. Kakashi dikirimkan foto korban tersebut. Korban tersebut meninggal dengan kepala yang terpotong dari tubuhnya. Darah yang mengalir banyak, dibuat cat untuk membuat tulisan di dinding. Tulisan itu adalah angka 2015. Dan, Kakashi baru saja menerima map silver lagi. Gambaran Hidan, lagi-lagi sama persis.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" gumam Kakashi.

Di kantor, detektif lain berusaha untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki ini. Si jenius Shikamaru, sudah menulis dan merangkum sendiri angka-angka yang tertulis di tubuh korban. Shikamaru berpikir dan berpikir. Lalu Bingo!. Misteri terpecahkan. Shikamaru terkejut sendiri melihat hal ini. Shikamaru buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memberitahu Kakashi

xxxxx

Semenjak Sasuke berhenti meminum pil, Sasuke selalu merasa haus. Naruto masih berlanjut syuting. Sasuke pergi lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang. Sasuke membeli banyak kelinci dan kucing serta ayam. Lalu binatang-binatang tersebut, Sasuke bawa ke rumahnya. Di rumahnya, Sasuke menyiapkan beberapa peralatan. Sasuke menancapkan dua batang bambu di halaman belakangnya. Lalu menyipkan tali dan juga pisau serta beberapa mangkuk. Sasuke mengambil salah satu binatang yang dia beli. Diiket alat gerak mereka.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke berbicara pada binatang-binatang itu. Sasuke menyembelih semua binatang itu. Darah yang mengalir dari pisaunya, ditampuh oleh sebuah mangkuk.

Hari berlanjut menjadi tengah malam. Naruto baru selesai syuting untuk episode terakhir. "Terimakasih terimakasih". Seluruh kru dan bintang pemeran saling membungkuk hormat untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" kata Sasori

"Hm, sampai jumpa lagi" kata Naruto

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali ya Naruto" kata Nagato

"Hm, aku juga berharap begitu" kata Naruto

"Kita pergi" kata Itachi

"Semuanya, aku duluan yaa!" kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Iyaa! Hati-hati Narutooo! Sampai jumpaaa!" kata semua orang. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto dan berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Naruto, Sakura dan Itachi masuk mobil selebriti mereka bertiga.

"Aaah, akhirnya selesaai" kata Sakura senang

"Mau minum apa langsung pulang?" tanya Itachi

"Langsung pulang aja, badanku pegal" kata Naruto

"Hm, langsung pulang saja" kata Sakura

"Baiklah. Kita pulang" kata Itachi sambil menyalakan mobil. Gas mulai diinjak dan mobil pun berjalan pulang.

Di rumah, Sasuke baru selesai mengepakan darah-darah binatang tersebut ke dalam sebuah botol kosong. Botol kosong itu, Sasuke beri label buatannya sendiri. Ada sekitar 200an lebih botol yang berisi darah. Botol-botol itu dimasukan ke kulkas. Untung, Sasuke sudah memprediksi hal ini. Jadi kulkas Sasuke yang berisi darah hanya diletakan di kamarnya. Kulkas normal, tetap berada di dapur.

Ponsel Sasuke yang di cas, baru sempat dibuka oleh Sasuke. Saat membuka ponselnya, ada 100 lebih missed call dari Kakashi. Sasuke menelpon balik Kakashi. Kakashi marah-marah kepada Sasuke, karena tidak bisa dihubungi dari pagi.

" _Hey. Kau harus segera membawa Naruto pergi dari apartemen itu sekarang"_ kata Kakashi

"Kenapa?"

" _Shikamaru tadi sudah memecahkan kasus kita. Angka yang ditubuh korban sebenarnya adalah 140118212015. Itu membentuk sebuah nama, yaitu Naruto. Lalu angka 68 adalah angka penjumlahan dari semuanya, hanya saja angka 68 itu harus diputar terlebih dahulu. Aslinya angka itu adalah 89. Setiap angka yang membentuk nama Naruto, adalah angka depan yang dari informasi Naruto. 14 adalah tanggal pertamakali Naruto debut, lalu 01 adalah angka depan nomor KTP Naruto, 18 adalah angka depan dari nomor ponsel Naruto, 21 adalah angka depan dari nomor kamar Naruto, 20 adalah angka depan dari plat mobil Naruto dan 15 adalah absen Naruto saat dia SMA dulu._

 _Kata-kata yang diberikan Hidan juga mengandung arti. Gula, Topeng, Emas Bintang. Gula artinya manis, wajah yang manis. Topeng artinya menyamar, dalam kata lain bermain peran yang berlainan dengan gender, emas artinya mewah, dalam kata lain kehidupan yang glamor, dan bintang, dalam bahasa inggris star, artinya dikenal dan diketahui banyak orang. Kau harus mengamankan Naruto dari tempat itu, jika tidak, Naruto dalam bahaya!"_

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke menggerutu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke langsung menutup telpon tersebut dan menuju apartemen Naruto. Mobil Sasuke mengebut dijalanan dan menyelip esktrem. Kenapa Sasuke tidak segera menyadari hal ini lebih awal. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, Hidan melakukan hal ini karena dia mau melindungi Naruto. Perkataan Hidan tentang menjadi milik Sasuke, artinya adalah Sasuke harus melindunginya.

Sasuke tau, siapa bos besar dibalik semua ini. Tidak perlu tau siapa pawang ular, jika sudah tertangkap ular raksasanya, maka pawang pun akan secara otomatis menunjukan diri.

Sasuke mengerem tajam di depan pintu lobi. Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju lift. Sampai di kamar Naruto, Sasuke memencet tombol password dan segera masuk ke dalam. Sasuke melihat sekeliling. "Hey!" Sasuke mencari tanda kehidupan Naruto. "Hey!" Sasuke sekali lagi mencari tanda kehidupan Naruto. Sasuke memilih jalan mencari Naruto di setiap ruangan.

Dapur, ruang TV, ruang santai, naik tangga masuk ke ke setiap ruangan. Sampai di kamar Naruto pun, Naruto tidak ada. Sasuke mencoba untuk menelpon Naruto. Bunyi dering ponsel Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mencari dimana bunyi itu terdengar. Ponsel Naruto ternyata tergeletak di meja kecil Naruto.

Cklek. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sasuke?" kata Naruto bingung, kenapa Sasuke datang. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Sasuke panik dan terburu-buru. Sasuke memegang kedua lengan atas Naruto

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke terburu-buru

"Tidak" Naruto menggeleng bingung

"Apa ada orang yang datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Naruto bingung. Kenapa Sasuke?.

"Dimana kopermu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ada di bawah kasur. Hey ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke langsung mengambil koper Naruto. Membuka koper Naruto. Membuka lemari Naruto, lalu baju-baju Naruto dimasukan ke dalam koper.

"Hey hey hey! Apa-apaan kau! Hey!" Naruto protes bajunya main dimasukan ke dalam koper. "Hey Sasuke, kau sudah gila?!"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi" kata Sasuke. Gerakan Sasuke terburu-buru, seakan sebentar lagi tempat ini akan meledak.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Hey hentikan hey!" Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke, namun Naruto gagal. Kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dibanding Naruto. Ting Tung. Seseorang memencet bel. Sasuke reflek menengok arah suara bel tersebut.

" _Sh*t_!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menutup koper Naruto dilanjut dengan menseleting dan memasukannya ke dalam bawah kasur. Lalu lemari ditutup kembali. Sementara Naruto bingung, siapa malam-malam begini yang mau bertamu. Saat Naruto akan membuka pintu, Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Tetap diam dan patuh patuh padaku" Sasuke menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi. Sasuke juga mengambil ponsel Naruto, mematikan ponsel Naruto

"Hey kau kenapa, hey!" Naruto dipaksa untuk patuh pada Sasuke. Lampu kamar mandi dimatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik gorden tempat shower. Mulut Naruto dibekap dan tubuh Naruto di rapatkan ke tubuh Sasuke. Naruto mau protes, tapi takut Sasuke mengamuk. Naruto baru pertamakali ini melihat Sasuke panik dan was-was.

Tap tap tap. Naruto dan Sasuke, medengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto mengkerutkan kening, penasaran siapa orang ini. Suara kaki tersebut terdengar sangat jelas. Cklek. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, ada sinar senter yang masuk. Sasuke membuat dirinya dan tubuh Naruto serapat mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan. Lampu senter itu hampir menyinari Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu, lampu senter itu pergi.

Di kamar Naruto, ada orang yang memakai jas hitam. Wajahnya sangar. Di tangan kanannya, ada pistol bius yang siap untuk di tembak. Pria ini tidak menemukan Naruto, tapi ada yang aneh di sini. Ada bekas kaki basah di lantai. Pria itu berpikir. Lalu pria itu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah setengah jam, Sasuke baru mengambil langkah keluar. Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamar mandi. Sasuke melihat keadaan luar, sudah aman. Sasuke dengan terburu-buru mengepakan kembali pakaian Naruto. "Hey, ada apa ini? Beritahu aku kenapa!" kata Naruto sebal. Daritadi Sasuke bertindak sendiri. Sasuke terus mengepakan barang Naruto. Semuanya.

"Tidak ada waktu. Kita pergi" kata Sasuke telah selesai mengepakan barang Naruto. Sasuke menggeret koper Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Saat membuka pintu kamar, sebuah todongan pistol berada tepat di wajah Sasuke. Naruto menarik napas dan terkejut sendiri melihatnya. Melihat kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan cara alaminya.

"Kemari Naruto" kata pria

"Tetap di situ" kata Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya

"Kau mau dia mati? Cepat kemari" kata pria itu mengancam. Naruto bingung sekaligus takut, yang mana yang harus dia ikuti.

"Tutup matamu" kata Sasuke. Naruto semakin ketakutan. Tapi, Naruto lebih memilih menutup matanya.

Baik pria itu maupun Sasuke, sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam dan rencana yang siap untuk diluncurkan. Sasuke membuat matanya merah, pria itu terkejut yang disusul dengan ketakutan. Sasuke bergerak maju dengan mata merahnya, pria itu bergerak mundur dengan rasa takutnya.

Telunjuk pria itu menekan pelatuk pistol karena ketakutan. Tapi isi pistol itu tertangkap oleh tangan kosong Sasuke. Wajah pria itu semakin ketakutan. Sasuke menjatuhkan isi pistol tersebut. Mengambil pistol yang masih tertodong di wajahnya. Kini, giliran Sasuke yang menodongkan pistol ke dada pria itu. "Kupersembahkan, senjata makan tuan" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman evilnya. DUAR. Pria itu tertembak pistol bius dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke berbalik ke Naruto. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Sudah aman, kau boleh membuka matamu" kata Sasuke. Naruto dengan takut, membuka matanya. Naruto melihat pria seram itu sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Hey Sasuke, apa yang terjadi huh?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengambil gagang koper Naruto lagi dan menggandeng tangan Naruto lagi.

"Kita pergi" kata Sasuke. Naruto masih bingung dan ketakutan. Tapi, Naruto merasakan jika Sasuke memang berniat untuk menolong Naruto.

Di perjalanan, Naruto ingin sekali bertanya-tanya kepada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sangat serius dan terlihat kesal. Naruto tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertanya. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat 1 bergaya Amerika. Rumah ini sangat besar dan halamannya juga sangat luas. Rumah ini bercat putih dengan dipagari 2 pagar sekaligus.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Berjalan menuju tempok di samping pagar. Sasuke membuka salah satu bata, dan di dalamnya ada sebuah alat. Sasuke melebarkan matanya, ada sinar yang mendeteksi mata Sasuke. NOT. Bunyi misterius terdengar. Pagar 1 dan pagar 2 terbuka secara bersamaan dan bergerak berlawanan arah. Selain itu juga, pintu garasi juga terbuka dalam waktu yang sama.

"Waaaah" gumam Naruto. Terkesima melihat kecanggihan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke mobil dan masuk. Seketika Sasuke masuk, kedua pagar tersebut menutup dan mengunci secara otomatis. Begitupun juga pintu garasi, saat mobil Sasuke mati, pintu garasi baru tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis

Naruto keluar setelah Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Sasuke membuka bagasi mobil, dan mengambil koper Naruto. Di dalam garasi, ada pintu lagi. Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci password, seperti kamar apartemennya. Pintu terbuka secara otimatis bersamaan dengan _"Welcome back Mr. Sasuke"_ Suara wanita digital yang entah darimana asalnya, terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Masuklah" kata Sasuke. Sasuke masuk sambil menggeret koper Naruto. Naruto masuk kemudian.

"Waaaah" Naruto menggumam terkesima lagi. Desain Sasuke sangat unik dan sangat _cool_. Di kanan Naruto, ada aquarium raksasa yang menyatu dengan tembok. Panjangnya sekitar 2 meter dan lebarnya sekitar 1 meter. "Waah, hiu!" kata Naruto kagum. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto, menempel di kaca aquarium raksasa tersebut. Dua Hiu yang lumayan besar, berenang mondar mandir. Mata Naruto mengikuti gerakan hiu.

"Hey, ikuti aku" kata Sasuke memanggil. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berada di atas entah sejak kapan. Naruto berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu. Sasuke masuk, Naruto pun ikut masuk. "Ini kamarmu. Tinggalah di sini, kau akan aman" kata Sasuke.

"Hey, kau siapa? Aku ragu jika pekerjaanmu hanyalah menjagaku saja" kata Naruto. Rumah Sasuke yang luar biasa ini, menandakan jika Sasuke bukan orang biasa

"Tiga peraturan yang harus kau patuhi di sini. Pertama, jangan masuk ke kamarku dan ke gudang. Kedua, jangan bertanya apapun padaku. Ketiga, apapun yang aku katakan, aku tidak akan memberikanmu alasan" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Ah, berikan ponselmu padaku" kata Sasuke. Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya

"Kau tidak kuizinkan untuk mengaktifkan ponselmu selama berada di rumahku. Kau hanya boleh menggunakan telpon rumahku" kata Sasuke

"Hey apa-apaan kau. Aku tidak hafal nomor dikontak-kontakku!" tanya Naruto protes

"Akan kuberikan note untukmu. Kau hanya boleh menghubungi kakakku dan ayahmu di sini. Kau menghubungi orang lain selain yang kusebutkan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghungi siapapun" kata Sasuke. Ancaman Sasuke membuat Naruto takut. Naruto semakin penasaran, siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Detektif? Atau dia ini mata-mata?!

"Hey jangan memberikanku peraturan seperti itu kenapa! Aku ini bukan tahananmu!" kata Naruto protes

"Selamat malam" kata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli apapun yang Naruto katakan. Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu saja. "Hey Sasuke! Hey!" Percuma Naruto terus protes dan protes. Sasuke tidak akan memberikan Naruto jawaban ataupun alasannya.

xxxxx

Di pagi hari, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto Sasuke pergi ke penjara untuk menemui Hidan. Sebelum itu, Sasuke membeli sebotol sake untuk Hidan. Sasuke berharap, Hidan mau mengatakan semuanya secara jelas dan detail. Supaya Sasuke, lebih yakin siapa bos besar dibalik semua ini.

Sampai di penjara, banyak sekali polisi dan bunyi jepretan-jepretan kamera. "Ah Tuan detektif Uchiha!" kata salah satu polisi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu..." polisi tidak berani mengatakan hal yang terjadi. Sasuke melihat sendiri, apa yang sedang difoto oleh para reporter. Mata Sasuke terbelak lebar melihat apa yang dia lihat.

Hidan mati dengan perut yang berdarah banyak. Tubuhnya tergeletak di lantai. Darahnya mengalir kemana-mana. Di tembok, tertulis tulisan "Terimakasih" yang terbuat dari darah Hidan. Dilihat dari bentuk tulisannya, tulisan ini adalah tulisan tangan Hidan.

"Sepertinya, dia tewas sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Tidak ada tau apa penyebabnya, tapi kurasa ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi polisi dan membunuhnya. Karena, saat terakhir aku melihatnya, dia sedang tiduran sambil menyanyikan lagu lullaby. Tidak ada satupun barang tajam di sini" kata polisi tersebut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sangat ingat jika Hidan menitipkan Naruto untuknya. **_"Hey, aku akan memberimu kata kunci. Jika kau berhasil memecahkannya, maka itu akan menjadi milikmu"._** Hidan tidak hanya bermaksud untuk menjaga Naruto, tapi Hidan juga bermaksud untuk menitipkan Naruto padanya. Hidan sepertinya sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. **_"Selesaikan puzzle ini, dan bawa dia padaku"._** Kata-kata Hidan itu, adalah kata-kata terakhirnya. Di saat terakhir, Hidan ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. **_"Aku mau pergi ke pusat kota Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan artis kesayanganku. Meminta tanda tangannya, meminta fotonya, lalu mengajak kencan denganku",_** kata-kata itu menunjukan bukti bahwa Hidan mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto.

Selama ini, Hidan membunuh banyak nyawa dan mengkhianati bos besarnya karena Hidan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu, Hidan hanya ingin Sasuke yang membawanya. Hidan mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati jasad Hidan. Matanya sudah tertutup dan wajahnya sudah tidak ada ekspresi. Senyuman psikopat Hidan yang selalu ditunjukan, adalah topeng baginya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sasuke berlutut pangeran di samping jasad Hidan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keinginan terakhirmu" kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan memakamkannya" kata Sasuke

"Tuan?" polisi itu tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sempat aku kenal. Walaupun hanya sebentar, orang ini adalah pahlawan bagiku. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah menunjukannya selain kepadaku" kata Sasuke. Polisi terheran-heran. Hidan adalah tersangka yang sudah membunuh banyak nyawa. Tapi Sasuke menganggap Hidan pahlawan.

"Baik" polisi itu menuruti saja apa perkataan Sasuke. Meskipun, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan.

xxxxx

Kabuto, sedang menghadap Orochimaru di rumah Orochimaru. Orochimaru duduk di kursi single lebar. "Aku harap kedatanganmu kemari, kau telah membawa Naruto" kata Orochimaru

"Maafkan aku. Sasuke telah membawa Naruto pergi dan membuat orang suruhanku tertembak bius. Sasuke sudah menebak jika Naruto adalah sasaranmu, karena Hidan telah membocorkannya" kata Kabuto

"Lalu?"

"Aku telah membunuh Hidan. Namun yang menjadi halangan utama, Sasuke sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya" kata Kabuto

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang suruhanku bilang, mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan gerakannya sangat cepat. Aku rasa, DNA yang kita tanamkan padanya telah berkembang sangat pesat dan bergabung menyatu secara natural di dalam DNA Sasuke" kata Kabuto

"B*eng*ek. Kau harus segera membunuh Sasuke dan menangkap Naruto. Akan kubuat perusahaanmu menjadi nomor satu di negara ini" kata Orochimaru

"Baik. Aku akan pergi" kata Kabuto, membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

"Haah..Sasuke..Sasuke...kau memang hebat seperti biasa" gumam Orochimaru. Orochimaru mengambil gelas yang ada di meja samping kursinya. Meneguk minuman itu. Tertawa sinis, membayangkan jika Sasuke mati ditangannya dan membuat Naruto berada dalam genggamannya

xxxxx

Naruto menggeliat di kasur. Naruto tidur miring ke kanan dengan memeluk guling. Naruto merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal dan lelah. "Huaa! Aku kesiangaan!" kata Naruto, melihat jam sudah jam 10. Naruto segera mencari ponselnya. "Dimana ponselku?" kata Naruto bergumam panik. Naruto mengingat-ngingat, dimana terakhir kali dia menaruh. "Aaah, benar juga. Ponselku di Sasuke" Naruto menyesali apa yang sudah dia ingat.

Naruto turun. Naruto hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menguap. Naruto membuka pintu lalu turun tangga. Naruto mencari dimana dapur Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke sama luas dengan rumah asli Naruto. Naruto membuka kulkas, mengambil botol minum air putih. Meneguknya.

Naruto melihat meja makan. Sudah ada sarapan di meja makan. Ada Note di sini. "Jadwalmu kosong hari ini. Nomor telpon kakakku dan ayahmu ada di ruang TV. Jangan pernah keluar, atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu padamu". Sasuke pasti sudah pergi pagi-pagi. "Haaah...lagi-lagi makan sendiri" gumam Naruto sebal

Dulu, sewaktu Naruto masih sekolah, Naruto selalu makan sendirian di ruang makan. Kesibuka ayahnya membuat Naruto tidak bisa bersama dalam waktu lama. Semenjak Naruto jadi artis, Naruto sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan oleh orang lain. Itachi selalu datang pagi-pagi dan sarapan bersama Naruto. Baik ada jadwal atau tidak, Itachi selalu menemani Naruto. "Aku merindukan Itachi..."gumam sedih Naruto.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto pergi berkeliling. Rumah ini besar, sangat besar. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sini. Naruto berasa dia adalah makhluk bumi yang tertinggal di planet asing. Sangat sepi. Naruto pergi melihat ikan hiu. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan wajahnya ditempelkan ke kaca aquarium. Naruto memperhatikan gerakan kedua hiu. "Waah, efek kaca atau memang hiu ini besar ya?" kata Naruto.

Beberapa momen kemudian..."Aaaaah! Aku bosaaaaaaaan!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil tiduran di sofa ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya menggebuk-gebuk sofa. Naruto tidur menyamping kanan, menyamping kiri, lalu duduk. Wajahnya sebal. Naruto tidak suka ditinggal sendirian lama-lama seperti ini.

 ** _"Tiga peraturan yang harus kau patuhi di sini. Pertama, jangan masuk ke kamarku dan ke gudang. Kedua, jangan bertanya apapun padaku. Ketiga, apapun yang aku katakan, aku tidak akan memberikanmu alasan"_**

Kata-kata Sasuke, masih jelas terngiang di kepala Naruto. "Hmmm...aneh" kata Naruto. "Si misterius ini, siapa dia? Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, iya kan? Haaaa, kubongkar kau Sasuke! Seenaknya mengaturku seperti ini" Naruto berniat untuk membongkar apa yang Sasuke rahasiakan

Pertama, Naruto masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Kamar Sasuke sangat keren di mata Naruto. Naruto pergi berkeliling melihat kamar Sasuke. Saat Naruto berkeliling, Naruto menemukan pintu berwarna hitam. Naruto penasaran dengan pintu ini. Naruto membuka, masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

"Apa ini?" Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang aneh. Ruangan ini, penuh dengan layar komputer sentuh. Lalu, ada papan sangat panjang. Papan yang menempel itu, berisi foto-foto yang entah siapa orangnya. Dari banyak foto itu, Naruto menemukan foto Orochimaru. Naruto mengkerutkan kening. Banyak sekali foto Orochimaru. Pengambilan gambarnya seperti secara diam-diam. Naruto mencabut salah satu foto Orochimaru

 ** _"Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kuperingatkan kau"._** Perkataan Sasuke terputaar kembali di otak Naruto. "Mereka saling kenal?" kata Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah meja, ada banyak dokumen informasi tentang Orochimaru. "Hubungan Sasuke apa dengan paman Orochimaru?" gumam Naruto lagi.

Pusing. Naruto tidak bisa menebaknya. Naruto mengembalikan posisi potongan foto Orochimaru ke tempat semula. Melihat ruangan ini, Sasuke seperti seorang pengintai seseorang. "Sasuke detektif ya? Atau mata-mata? Atau polisi? Atau agen FBI?!" gumam Naruto yang curiga.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto sangat curiga dengan Sasuke. "Apa ruangan ini alasannya aku tidak boleh ke kamarnya?" gumam Naruto. Naruto dengan rasa penasarannya, membuka-buka barang pribadi Sasuke. Saat melihat kulkas, Naruto melongo. Isi kulkas semuanya adalah botol minuman jus. "Minuman apa ini? Banyak sekali" gumam Naruto bingung. Naruto mengambil salah satu minuman itu. Tertulis jus semangka. "Ooh jus semangka. Banyaknya. Apa dia suka semangka?" gumam Naruto lagi. Naruto kembali menaruh minuman itu dan menutup kulkas

Kemudian, Naruto membuka laci meja kecil Sasuke. Naruto terkejut melihat botol kecil khusus pil yang banyak sekali. "Astaga, pil apa ini?" gumam Naruto terkejut. Naruto membuka salah satu botol pil tersebut. "Sasuke punya kanker jangan-jangan?!" gumam panik Naruto. "Ya Tuhan!" Naruto memegang dadanya karena terkejut melihatnya. "Kenapa dia tidak cerita? Apa dia malu? Atau...dia tidak mau membuatku khawatir?" banyak sekali pertanyaan di otak Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Naruto memikirkan Sasuke. Dilihat dari banyaknya obat pil, penyakit Sasuke sepertinya sangat parah. Sekarang Naruto tahu, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Dan juga sangat sedih. Orang yang menyukai dirinya dan orang yang Naruto suka mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

Gudang. Pikiran Naruto terlintas lagi. Ada suatu tempat yang mencurigakan lagi. Naruto sangat khawatir pada Sasuke. Rasa khawatir itu membuat Naruto masuk ke dalam gudang. Saat masuk ke dalam gudang, wilayahnya sangat sempit. "Sempit sekali gudangnya" gumam Naruto. Naruto melihat sekeliling. "Ho?" Naruto melihat ada sebuah tombol merah. "Tombol apa ini" gumam Naruto. Naruto memencet tombol itu. Deeeeet. "E eh?!" tubuh Naruti bergoyang hampir jatuh. Naruto merasa jika Naruto sedang naik lift.

Dek. "Ini Berhenti?" gumam Naruto, merasakan getaran yang mirip lift sudah berhenti. Naruto secara perlahan membuka pintu. Naruto tertarik nafasnya dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ada sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ruangan ini, penuh berisi kertas-kertas dokumen lama. Naruto melihat-lihat semua dokumen itu. Tulisan di setiap dokumen menggunakan bahasa jerman. Naruto tidak mengerti.

Ada sebuah TV komplit dengan pemutar CD. Ada CDnys juga di lantai. Naruto mengambil CD itu. Membolak-balik CD itu. Membukanya. Naruto penasaran, apa isi CD itu. Naruto menyalakan TVnya. "Oh, menyala!" Naruto tidak menduga, jika TVnya masih menyala. Naruto memasukan CD itu

"Ho? Sasuke?" Naruto bingung, kenapa Sasuke yang muncul di CD misterius ini.

 _"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Jika kau menyaksikan ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada. Karena aku telah menyerahkan hidupku pada takdir yang diberikan padaku. Siapapun kau, tolong dengarkan aku. Percaya atau tidak, itu teserah padamu._

 _Aku adalah korban eksperimen Orochimaru sekaligus, korban penculikan dan pembunuhan berantai Orochimaru. Jika kau menanyakan hal ini kepada kakakku, maka dia akan menjawab, 'benarkah?'. Kakakku, terpisah oleh kedua orangtua ku saat umurnya 3 tahun. Aku kehilangan kedua orangtua ku saat umurku 10 tahun. Dan di saat itu juga, Aku dijadikan bahan percobaan selama 5 tahun. Selama percobaan itu, tubuhku terasa terbakar, tertusuk dan tercabik-cabik._

 _Eksperimen Orochimaru adalah penggabungan DNA manusia dengan DNA vampir ciptaan Orochimaru supaya bisa mewujudkan adanya sosok vampir. Orang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan Orochimaru, hanyalah Aku. Tapi, pada waktu itu percobaan Orochimaru dianggap gagal, karena tidak membuahkan hasil yang sempurna. Orochimaru, merencanakan untuk menghilangkan jejak. Semua yang menjadi bahan percobaan, semua yang menjadi dokter, telah terbunuh dan terbakar menjadi abu. Tidak ada jejak ataupun bukti nyata_

 _Namun, kenapa Aku masih hidup? Karena seorang dokter wanita muda telah menyelamatkanku. Aku bersamanya, pergi keluar negri, mengganti nama, dan hidup dengan tenang. Dokter muda itu, mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya. Dan dia menikah dengan seorang pria Amerika._

 _Aku tahu jika diriku adalah seorang vampir. Tapi, dokter itu memberikanku sebuah pil. Pil diminum 1 jam sebelum tepat jam 12 malam. Pil itu adalah pil yang berfungsi untuk mencegah DNA vampirku aktif. Meskipun aku meminum darah, darah yang dianjurkan hanyalah darah hewan. Karena jika darah manusia, itu akan membawa dampak buruk bagi diriku dan orang lain_

 _Aku mempunyai orang yang Aku suka. Aku menyukainya pada saat pandangan pertama. Namun, Aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Namanya, adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah artis pria yang selalu memainkan drama wanita karena wajahnya seperti wanita. Dia bodoh, ceroboh, berisik, rakus, tapi dia sangat perhatian dan baik hati._

 _Bagaimana Aku bertemu dengannya? Hanya sebuah perkenalan biasa. Saat itu, Aku dipaksa oleh salah satu rekan kerjaku untuk pergi minum. Di tempat Aku minum, Aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengantarnya pulang, karena managernya dan temannya tidak bisa mengantarnya. Aku juga secara kebetulan, diminta untuk menjadi penjaga Naruto. Padahal Aku adalah seorang detektif._

 _Kenapa Aku mau melakukan ini? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku menerimanya bahkan, Aku merelakan keselamatanku hanya demi melindungi Naruto._

 _Aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi Aku adalah vampir. Apakah...ini mungkin?. Hey...aku ingin sekali berada di sisinya, tapi aku selalu tidak bisa berada di sisinya. Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang telah berada di sisinya sejak lama. Orang itu, terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat dari yang kau bayangkan. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sisinya? Bagaimana bisa aku bilang padanya untuk berada di sisiku sementara aku bukan manusia?._

 _Sekarang, aku telah mengaktifkan DNA vampir yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Demi untuk melindungi Naruto dari Orochimaru, akan kulakukan segalanya. Meskipun, aku harus kehilangannya dan juga nyawaku"_

Naruto duduk membeku dengan air mata yang mengalir. Dalam video ini, Sasuke juga meneteskan air matanya. dan tidak tau apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto dari dalam hatinya. ** _"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu alasan apapun. Aku menyukaimu, tapi kau jangan menyukaiku. Jangan pernah sedikitpun. Biar aku saja menyukaimu. Mengerti kau?"_** Dari kata-kata itu, Sasuke tidak mau Naruto tersakiti. Air mata Naruto tidak bisa berhenti.

xxxxx

Malam hari menjelang. Sudah jam 8 malam, Sasuke belum pulang. Naruto menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di pintu yang langsung menuju garasi tersebut. Naruto duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki di tekuk. Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas tekukan kakinya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke pulang.

Naruto segera berdiri. Memasang wajah serius. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Pembohong. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" kata Naruto dengan suara serius

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku telah menemukan semuanya. Kau berbohong padaku kan? Kau menyembunyikan semua lukamu, kau bahkan membiarkan dirimu tersiksa, kau tidak membiarkanku menyukaimu, aku tau alasanmu" kata Naruto. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Sasuke diam. Tapi, Sasuke adalah master akting. "Pergilah ganti baju, kita akan makan malam di luar" kata Sasuke. Melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"Apa ini dirimu? Apa ini keinginanmu? Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Patuhi peraturan yang kuberikan padamu. Meskipun kau telah menemukannya, tetap patuhi peraturan" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa aku mematuhi peraturanmu jika aku telah tau semuanya. Kau bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kau selalu menyiksa hatimu sendiri. Makhluk hiup jika terus disiksa akan mati, apalagi jika hati?" kata Naruto. Sasuke diam dalam tatapan dinginnya. Naruto sudah berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Baik. Kuberitahu alasanku. Aku tidak ingin kau takut padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku. Aku telah menjadi makhluk hidup yang ditakuti dan dikutuk oleh banyak orang. Meskipun aku menjadi manusia, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kau akan berakhr dengan rasa sakit karena diriku" kata Sasuke

"Apa kau bodoh Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan langkah berat. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan merasa sakit, jika aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Jangan melakukan itu. Kenapa...aku harus menjauhimu karena kau makhluk terkutuk. Kenapa kau harus memlilih mati jika memang ada jalan untuk kau hidup?, Memangnya apa yang salah jika kau ini vampir..?" kata Naruto. Suara Naruto bergetar. Sasuke tersayat juga hatinya.

"Naruto, jangan salah paham. Meskipun kau menemukan semuanya, tidak akan ada yang berubah. DNA ku, tidak akan berubah. Aku tidak bisa kembali normal. Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu menyukai diriku" kata Sasuke. Naruto dengan tubuh yang gemetar, suara yang gemetar, memegang jas Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak membiarkanku menyukai dirimu, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyukai diriku. Apa kau setuju dengan hal itu? Jika kau setuju, maka...maka lepaskan aku" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang juga bersedih. Sasuke tidak mau membiarkan matanya ikut berkaca. "Kenapa? Katakan kau melepaskanku. Katakan kau akan menyerah pada diriku. Katakan itu Sasuke...". Naruto terus memancing Sasuke. Dikala matanya yang sudah mengalir air mata, Sasuke tetap dalam wajah dinginnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" kata Naruto.

Naruto mencium Sasuke. Sasuke tetap memilih diam. Naruto terus mencium Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bertahan diam. Sampai, rasa sakit Naruto tidak tertahankan. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Jidat Naruto ditempelkan ke jidat Sasuke. Mata Naruto terpejam dengan air mata yang mengalir. Naruto membuka matanya, melihat mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa lama-lama melihat Naruto menangis karena dirinya. Sasuke mencium Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto juga mencium Sasuke. Bibir mereka yang berciuman, membuat masing-masing air mata menetes. Perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa bertemu, akhirnya bertemu.

Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perasaan mereka, sampai ke ranjang. Di kamar Sasuke, mereka berdua tertidur setelah melakukan hubungan khusus di ranjang. Naruto tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua, tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun dibalik selimut. Sasuke, membuka matanya karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. Sasuke melihat orang yang dia cintai tertidur. Sasuke dengan gerakan pelan, menyelipkan rambut Naruto ke kuping. Sasuke tersenyum. Wajah Naruto, benar-benar manis.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangannya yang ditiduri Naruto. Secara perlahan, Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya. Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya. Celana dalam, celana boxernya, celana bahan jasnya dan kaos putih polosnya.

Di kulkas, Sasuke mengambil salah satu darah yang dia ambil tadi siang. Sasuke minum. Satu botol habis. Sasuke membuang botol itu ke dalam tempat sampah dengan melemparnya. "Darah hewan apa yang kau minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan. Sasuke naik lagi ke atas ranjang. Naruto kembali tiduran di ranjang. Tangan Sasuke, kembali menjadi bantal Naruto. Sasuke juga kembali memeluk Naruto. "Aku juga ingin tau darah apa yang aku minum" kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa itu lezat?" tanya Naruto. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

"Seperti air putih" kata Sasuke

"Sungguh? Berarti jika kau merasa haus, kau harus meminum darah? Tidak bisa air putih?" tanya Naruto

"Hm" kata Sasuke

"Apa aku juga akan seperti itu? Jika suatu saat kau menggigitku, apa aku akan menjadi vampir?" tanya Naruto

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya vampir buatan, bukan asli. Lagipula, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Aku akan meminum pilku kembali, setelah Orochimaru tertangkap" kata Sasuke berbohong

"Pasti sangat sakit ketika kau menjadi bahan percobaaan..." kata Naruto ikut bersedih. Sasuke tersenyum

"Hey, jangan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Yang hanya tau diriku, hanyalah kau" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa? Kau kan korban, harusnya kau mengadukan hal ini" kata Naruto

"Jangan. Jangan pernah. Meskipun aku vampir buatan, DNA ini akan terus berkembang. Dokter yang menyelamatkanku bilang, suatu hari nanti aku akan menyerupai vampir asli. Bahkan akan menjadi vampir asli. Karena itulah, aku meminum pil untuk mencegah DNA vampir ini aktif. Aku harus dimusnahkan karena aku bisa membahayakan banyak orang" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerti.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku kan? Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa menjamin itu. Sasuke tidak tau kapan dokter yang menyelamatkannya akan mati. Tanpa dokternya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa meminum pil. Jika dokter itu mati, maka Sasuke akan mengasingkan dirinya jauh dari peradaban manusia.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau ada jadwal pemotretan" kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali tidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Wajah Naruto kembali ditenggelamkan dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Selamat malam" kata Sasuke mencium kening Naruto

"Hm. Selamat malam" kata Naruto. Naruto mulai memejamkan mata. Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto dan memejamkan mata.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke masih memeluk Naruto yang tertidur. Sasuke membungkus Naruto dengan selimutnya. Lalu, Sasuke menggendong bridal Naruto. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya lembut Sasuke

"Hm" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Senyuman Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap. Berubah menjadi kesal. BDUK. Naruto dilempar ke lantar. Kepala sampai bokong Naruto beradu keras dengan lantai.

"Hey!" Naruto protes sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Apa-apaan kau!" kata Naruto

"Segera bersihkan dirimu. Dasar kebo" kata Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Hiiiih!" Naruto menggerutu sebal sambil Kedua tangannya bergerak meninju-ninju.

xxxxx

Di tempat pemotretan, Sakura belum kunjung datang. Naruto, terpaksa memanggil orang salon untuk mengutak-ngatik rambut Naruto. Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di sofa panjang yang dirapatkan ke tembok. Itachi terus bolak-balik menelpon Sakura, tapi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif.

"Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya ponselnya mati di jam jadwal Naruto" kata Itachi curiga. Itachi terus mencoba menghubungi Sakura.

Waktu yang terus berjalan, mengharuskan Naruto untuk memulai pemotretan. Pemotretan Naruto, Naruto memakai baju fashion terbaru dengan rambut terkucir dua. Lalu rambut Naruto di lepas, tergerai keriting gantung. Lalu rambut Naruto terkucir kuda. Lalu Rambut Naruto dibiarkan Natural, namun gaya Naruto harus eksotis.

Banyak gaya dan ekspresi Naruto. Dari mulai wajah imut, wajah ceria, wajah manis sampai wajah marah-imut. Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto. Setiap Naruto didandani, Naruto selalu melihat ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Naruto terasa panas dan sedikit _blush_. Kejadian tadi malam, benar-benar nyata bagi Naruto.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Itachi memberikan minuman kaleng dingin kepada Naruto. "Gaya yang bagus" puji Itachi sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng dingin

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto tersenyum manis. Naruto melirik Sasuke. Sasuke masih duduk di sofa panjang, memperhatikan dari jauh. Naruto kembali melihat Itachi dengan senyuman manisnya. Meskipun, senyuman manis Naruto adalah rasa respon.

"Itachi, aku ke toilet ya" kata Naruto. Itachi tersenyum menganggukan kepala. Minuman kaleng itu, dititipkan ke Itachi. Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju toilet karena ingin buang air kecil. "Haaah...leganya" gumam Naruto setelah membuat kandung kemihnya plong.

Saat Naruto selesai buang air kecil dan sedang mencuci tangan, seseorang dengan kacamata hitam ikut membasuh tangannya di samping wastafel Naruto. "Hey, selamat atas keselamatanmu" kata seseorang itu. Suara itu, sangat dikenal oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat orang itu dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Orang itu membuka kacamatanya. Naruto terkejut melihat wajah orang itu. Orang yang menyapa Naruto adalah orang yang berusaha untuk mencelakakan Naruto saat malam itu. Orang itu memberikan sebuah kertas post it. Dalam post it tersebut tertulis sebuah alamat. "Datanglah hari ini ketika kau selesai. Atau wardropmu akan menjadi mayat esok hari" kata orang itu

Wardrop? Naruto berpikir, orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Sakura. "Siapa kau? Dimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"Datanglah. Jika kau datang, maka dia selamat" kata orang itu. Naruto masih ingin menanyakan hal banyak. Namun, orang itu sudah mengambil langkah pergi sebelum Naruto menyusun kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

Selama pemotretan, Naruto berpikir tentang Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada Itachi dan Sasuke, karena jika melibatkan banyak orang, nyawa Sakura akan semakin bahaya. Selesai pemotretan, Naruto mentekadkan dirinya untuk pergi menyelamatkan Sakura. Dalam lift, Naruto berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Itachi" kata Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Hari ini teman kuliahku ingin mengajak reuni dan mengadakan pesta. Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah temanku" kata Naruto

"Siapa temanmu?" tanya Itachi

"Hmm..temanku itu...hmm sangat banyak! Baaanyak sekali. Kau tau kan, aku masuk anggota BEMU, jadi mereka ingin mengajakku reuni" kata Naruto yang sempat bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Baiklah. Kau hanya diizinkan 2 hari 2 malam. Lebih dari itu, kau harus pulang. Lalu kau juga harus memberitahuku nama-nama temanmu dan alamatnya. Mengerti?' kata Itachi

"Hey, aku ini bukan anak SD. Aku sudah dewasa, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu semuanya" kata Naruto tidak terima

"Kau itu suka lupa tentang waktu. Jika aku membiarkanmu dengan bebas, jadwalmu akan berantakan" kata Itachi.

"Iya iya aku mengerti" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke memasang wajah curiga. Dari ekspresi Naruto, mata Naruto sempat bergerak ke arah kanan dan terdapat kebingunan dari matanya saat ditanya 'siapa'.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto ikut Itachi yang membawa mobil selebriti. Sasuke mengikuti mobil selebriti Naruto dari belakang. Mobil selebriti Naruto berhenti di sebuah restoran. Sasuke menunggu Naruto keluar dari mobil. Saat keluar dari mobil, Naruto melambaikan tangan. Naruto juga melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Naruto masuk ke dalam restoran. Anehnya, di dalam restoran, Naruto duduk sendirian tidak memesan apapun. Mencurigakan.

Dering panggilan masuk ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Kakashi memanggil. "Ya kenapa?" kata Sasuke menerima panggilan Kakashi. "Baik, aku ke sana". Kakashi sepertinya memanggil Sasuke untuk pergi. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin mengintai gerak mencurigakan Naruto. Sasuke menginjak gasnya, dan pergi.

Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke mencurigainya. Saat melihat mobil Sasuke sudah jauh dan tidak terlihat, Naruto keluar dari restoran. Naruto memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Naruto masuk ke dalam taksi. "Tolong ke alamat ini ya pak" kata Naruto menyerahkan post it. Supir taksi menganggukan kepala dilanjut dengan menjalankan mobil.

Dengan taksi, Naruto sampai di alamat yang dituju. Naruto membayarnya dan keluar. Naruto melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Naruto memencet tombol bel di tembok yang menggepit pagar rumah tersebut. "Siapa?" keluar suara seseorang dari speaker tombol bel.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto. Tidak ada balasan. Lalu pagar tersebut tergeser ke kanan secara otomatis. Naruto masuk. Luasnya bukan main. Sekitar 5 menit, Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai di teras utama.

Ketika Naruto akan mengetuk pintu, seseorang telah membuka pintu. Naruto langsung menurunkan tangannya. "Silahkan" orang itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk sekaligus meng _guide_ Naruto. Naruto mengikuti orang tersebut. Belok kanan, naik tangga, belok kiri. Ada pintu yang sangat besar. Pintu tersebut dibuka. Naruto dipersilahkan masuk, namun orang itu tidak ikut masuk. Orang itu menutup kembali pintu saat Naruto sudah berada di dalam.

Pelan-pelan melangkah, Naruto mencari sumber kehidupan di sini. Belok kanan, Naruto melihat seseorang berdiri menghadap jendela. Dari belakang, Naruto seperti mengenalnya. Orang itu berbalik, Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat wajah orang itu. Orochimaru.

"Paman Orochimaru?" kata Naruto. Orochimaru tersenyum. "Kenapa paman di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto memasang dirinya dalam tingkat waspada. Orochimaru mendekat. Mendekat dan mendekat. Naruto sangat takut Orochimaru yang terus mendekatkan dirinya. Kaki Naruto mundur satu langkah, supaya tidak terlalu dekat. Orochimaru memeluk Naruto.

"Aaah, kau hangat sekali" bisik menggoda Orochimaru. Naruto buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Orochimaru dan mundur beberapa langkah. Orochimaru terus tersenyum. Jujur, itu menyeramkan. "Wajahmu terlihat takut. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata Orochimaru.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Orochimaru berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto menegas. Orochimaru tersenyum terus. Orochimaru mendekat. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur.

"Benar. Aku yang melakukan semua ini. Kejutan untukmu" kata Orochimaru

"Kejutan bokongku. Dimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto serius. Wajah Naruto terlihat menahan emosi dan menahan kekesalannya.

"Dia aman, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nah sekarang-"

"Kubilang dimana Sakura!" kata Naruto menegas.

"Dasar anak tidak sabaran" gerutu Orochimaru. Orochimaru berjalan menuju TV. Menyalakan TV. Sakura berada dalam siaran TV Orochimaru. Tubuh Sakura terikat di kursi oleh tambang. Kepala Sakura tertunduk dan rambutnya berantakan. Sakura terlihat tidak berdaya

"B*eng*ek!" Naruto mengayunkan tinjuannya, namun ditangkap oleh tangan Orochimaru. Dengan kecepatam tinggi, Orochimaru melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras hingga Naruto terhempas ke lantai. Bibir Naruto terluka karena betapa keras dan kasarnya tinjuan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menjambak rambut Naruto dengan sangat keras. "A!" Naruto berteriak karena sangat sakit rambutnya ditarik.

"Waaah, manis. Sangat manis wajahmu" kata Orochimaru tersenyum evil dan mesum. Naruto memberikan tatapan kebencian dan menjijikan ke arah Orochimaru. Dengan kasarnya, Orochimaru menarik rambut Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto terseret

"Lepaskan aku! Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berteriak-teriak dan memberontak. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan Orochimaru. Orochimaru menarik paksa Naruto untuk naik ke atas kasur. Lalu, Orochimaru memborgol masing-masing kedua kaki dan tangan tangan Naruto ke tiang kasur dengan rantai besi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey! Lepaskan aku b*eng*ek!" Naruto terus-terusan memberontak tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan kekuatan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tersenyum melihat Naruto. Naruto memberikan tatapan kebencian tapi juga ketakutan. Orochimaru naik ke atas tubuh Naruto. "Kau tau, sudah sangat lama aku sangat menginginkan tubuhmu" bisik mesum Orochimaru sambil membelai pipi Naruto.

"Dasar mesum, kau akan dipenjara seumur hidupmu!" kata Naruto mengutuk Orochimaru. Orochimaru tertawa kecil

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghukumku. Termasuk hukum di negara ini" kata Orochimaru. Orochimaru lalu memegang alat Naruto. Orochimaru memancing Naruto untuk mengeluarkaan suara eksotis Naruto. Namun, Naruto terus membungkam mulutnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang meremas kasur erat-erat. Orochimaru _smirk evil_. "Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau akan menahan suaramu" kata Orochimaru. Dan kemudian, tubuh Naruto mulai dijamaah oleh Orochimaru.

xxxxx

Sudah jam 10 malam, Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya berkekeling. Kakashi tadi siang mendapatkkan catatan Hidan yang tersembunyi yang terdapat info jika Orochimaru adalah bos mafia. Orochimaru suka mengganti-ganti profesinya. Orochimaru mempunyai kekuatan yang mempengaruhi perindustrian Jepang. Otak super jenius Orochimaru, mampu membuat Orochimaru tidak terungkap jika Orochimaru adalah kelompok mafia.

Dalam kelompok mafia, Hidan sengaja mengkhianati karena Hidan mengenal Naruto saat SMA dan Hidan menaruh hati pada Naruto. Saat Hidan tau bosnya mengincar Naruto, Hidan segera menjalankan rencananya. Pawang ular yang disebutkan Hidan adalah Kabuto. Kabuto memang anggota baru, tapi Kabuto mampu menjalankan rencana Orochimaru dengan halus. Kabuto tergila-gila dengan rangking perusahaan di perindustrian Jepang.

Sasuke, mempunyai feeling jika Naruto dalam bahaya. Sasuke mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang Naruto beserta alamat-alamat teman-teman Naruto. Di rumah yang sederhana, Sasuke berhenti. Keluar dari mobil, memencet bel.

Seorang wanita keluar dari pagar. Melihat ketampanan Sasuke, wanita ini terkesima. "Apa Anda Nona Tayuya?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya...Siapa Anda?" tanya Tayuya

"Saya Sasuke, apa benar jika Anda satu universitas dengan Naruto dan satu kelas dengannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya" kata Tayuya.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana BEMU reunian?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak tahu..aku tidak masuk BEMU" kata Tayuya

"Ooh, lalu apa Anda kenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku kenal, tapi kami tidak dekat" kata Tayuya

"Ooh, baiklah. Maaf menganggu waktu Anda. Selamat malam" kata Sasuke menganggukan kepala hormat

"Iya..selamat malam.." kata Tayuya. Tayuya masih ingin melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Tayuya memperhatikan Sasuke sampai Sasuke pergi menjauh. Saat Sasuke akan berjalan, Sasuke membunyikan klakson. Tayuya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala hormat.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Tujuan Sasuke adalah mencari tau dimana BEMU reunian. Setiap teman Naruto, mayoritas yang bisa dihubungi tidak masuk ke dalam BEMU. Anggota BEMU tidak bisa dihubungi karena berganti alamat dan berada di luar negri

Di jalan yang kosong, sangat sepi dan hanya lampu jalanan yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Sasuke melaju untuk pergi ke rumah selanjutnya. Tapi di belokan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang datang. Truk itu berlawanan arah. TIIN TIIIIN. Sasuke panik sekaligus terkejut dan membanting setir. Akibat bantingan setir Sasuke terlalu tajam, mobil Sasuke terbalik. BRUK. Kaca pecah. Roda mobil Sasuke masih berputar. Truk itu, ternyata supirnya adalah orang yang datang ke apartemen Naruto saat itu.

Truk itu kabur, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke tapi tidak mati. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan susah payah. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, karena tergores pecahan kaca dan terjedut keningnya di setir. Dengan usaha keras, Sasuke berhasil keluar. Sasuke melihat kanan kiri, tidak ada orang. Jalanan ini sepi. Ponsel Sasuke di mobil. Meskipun berdarah, dalam 1 menit Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Luka Sasuke sembuh total dengan sendirinya. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangannya lalu membersihkaan darah-darahnya.

Sasuke lalu membalikan sendiri mobilnya. Mata Sasuke berubah merah. Mobil lalu berhasil dibalikan lagi. Atap mobil Sasuke peyok, kaca pecah, benar-benar parah. "Untung ada asuransi" gumam Sasuke. Tidak terlalu pusing dengan mobilnya yang rusak.

Ponsel Sasuke kemudian diambil. Untung saja, ponsel Sasuke tidak ikut rusak. Sasuke menelpon kakaknya untuk datang membantunya.

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, Naruto lemas. Tubuh Naruto sakit. Naruto lapar tapi tidak mau makan. Naruto haus, tapi tidak mau minum. Mata Naruto bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru, membuat Naruto tersiksa. Orochimaru sangat kasar dan menyakitkan. Naruto meringkuk di balik selimut. Naruto merindukan Sasuke. Air mata Naruto menetes lagi. Naruto sangat takut. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke di sini. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa memanggilnya.

xxxxx

Tiga hari kemudian, Naruto belum menghubungi Sasuke ataupun Itachi. Ponsel Naruto juga tidak aktif, padahal sebelumnya Naruto masih bisa dihubungi. Itachi dan Sasuke, duduk khawatir di salah satu restauran tempat sarapan mereka. "Sasuke, Naruto belum menelponmu juga?" tanya Itachi

"Belum" kata Sasuke.

"Kemana anak itu. Sudah kubilang dia hanya boleh 2 hari 2 malam" kata Itachi khawatir

"Kak, apa benar Naruto reunian?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya dia reunian, kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang janggal saja" kata Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi

"Orang yang berbohong, gerakan matanya mengarah ke arah kanan. Saat Naruto ditanya olehmu, arah gerak matanya ke kanan. Dan aku rasa, pupilnya sedikit membesar" kata Sasuke

"Maksudmu Naruto berbohong jika dia akan reunian?" tanya Itachi

"Iya. Aku sempat mencari tau anggota BEMU dari kampus Naruto. Awalnya aku tidak menemukan satu orangpun, tapi kemarin aku menemukannya. Dia mantan ketuanya. Saat aku tanya dimana reuninya, dia bilang tidak ada reuni apapun. Aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini, tapi kakak dan aku masih bisa menghubungi Naruto dan dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Jadi aku pikir, dia pergi bersama temannya yang lain, bukan bersama anggota tersebut" kata Sasuke

"Lalu Naruto sedang bersama siapa?" gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

xxxxx

Di kantor, Sasuke mendapat kabar jika ada info orang hilang. Orang yang hilang itu adalah Sakura. Seorang ibu, tadi pagi sekitar jam 6 datang ke kantor polisi. Kakashi bilang, Sakura hilang sudah 3 hari dengan hari ini. Ibunya mengira jika Sakura menginap di tempat temannya. Tapi ketika ditanya teman Sakura, tidak ada yang mengaku jika Sakura menginap. Naruto dihubungipun tidak bisa.

"Kau juga tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto?" kata Kakashi aneh

"Iya. Hey, apa ini? Ini bukan kebetulan aku rasa" kata Sasuke

"Kapan kau terakhir kali melihat Naruto?" tanya Kakashi

"Terakhir aku melihatnya saat dia di res-" Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Naruto berbohong dia pergi bersama teman BEMU, lalu saat Naruto ditelpon, suara Naruto terlihat lemas. Alasan Naruto adalah Naruto habis pergi mendaki gunung.

Wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini, menandakan jika Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Kakashi tidak akan bertanya, karena Sasuke akan bergerak dengan cepat. Bingo!, Sasuke segera mengambil pistol dan langsung pergi. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pergi ke restauran yang dikunjungi oleh Naruto. Sasuke langsung membuka sabuk pengaman, disusul oleh Kakashi. Ting. Pintu restoran terbuka dengan bunyi bel. Sasuke dan Kakashi menghampiri pelayan.

"Permisi, tiga hari yang lalu apa kau ingat seorang artis datang ke restoran ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Artisnya Naruto bukan?" tanya pelayan itu

"Iya Naruto" kata Kakashi

"Iya, dia datang kemari" kata pelayan itu

"Bersama siapa dia ke sini?" tanya Sasuke

"Sendiri. Dia saat ditawari mau memesan apa, dia bilang jika dia hanya menumpang di sini" kata pelayan

"Apa kau tau apa saja yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi itu

"Hmmm.. biasa saja. Dia hanya duduk, lalu pergi naik taksi" kata pelayan itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi saling pandang.

"Terimakasih banyak" kata Kakashi.

"Iya" pelayan itu menganggukan kepala hormat. Sasuke dan Kakashi menganggukan kepala hormat lalu pergi. Di mobil, Sasuke mengubungi nomor taksi.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin bertanya apakah ada taksi yang mempunyai penumpang artis Naruto tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke diam kemudian, sepertinya orang yang ditelpon sedang mengingat atau menanyakan kepada setiap supir taksi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menemukan sesuatu. Wajah Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar orang yang ditelponnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Baik. Terimakasih banyak, selamat pagi". Sasuke langsung menutup ponselnya. "Kakashi, aku yang menyetir" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Kakashi tanpa mengadukan pertanyaan, langsung bertukar tempat. Sasuke jelas sekali di mata Kakashi bahwa Sasuke tau keberadaan Naruto. Mobil melaju sangat kencang di jalanan dan menyelip dengan ekstrim. Untung saja Kakashi sudah terbiasa dengan gaya menyetir Sasuke. Karena, dengan gaya menyetir yang seperti ini, bisa membuat orang jantungan dan berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke dan Kakashi tiba di rumah Orochimaru. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil. "Naruto ada di sini. Hubungi polisi, tapi jangan menyalakan sirine mereka di sini. Jika dalam 1 jam aku tidak keluar, tolong susul aku" kata Sasuke

"Hati-hati" kata Kakashi. Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya. Tubuh Sasuke sangat condong ke depan. Lalu Sasuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Kaki Sasuke memanjat tembok dan kemudian loncat saat sampai puncak. Kakashi melongo. "Bagaimana dia melakukan hal itu?" gumam Kakashi.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Tok tok. Mengetuk lagi. Tok tok. Lalu seseorang membuka pintu. Sasuke langsung menyerang titik lemah hingga orang itu tidak sadar. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Rumah yang sangat sangat luas. Sasuke harus mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ketika melangkah mendekati anak tangga, seseorang menodong pistol dari belakang kepala.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu. Sasuke membuat matanya menjadi merah. Dan BUK. Dengan gerakan super cepat, Sasuke menendang kepala orang itu hingga orang itu tersungkur. Sasuke juga dengan super cepat menyerang titik lemah supaya orang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Satu persatu penjaga yang melihat Sasuke, menyerang Sasuke. Tapi karena kemampuan Sasuke sangat tinggi, setiap penjaga kalah tidak sadarkan diri hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Sasuke sangat tenang menjatuhkan setiap penjaga.

Seluruh penjaga telah dikalahkan dengan suara yang tenang. Tidak hanya penjaga, Sasuke setiap kali didatangi oleh anggota mafia, ekspresi Sasuke sangat tenang. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berhasil menarik pelatuk. Meskipun sebenarnya pelatuk pistol siap mereka tarik kapanpun.

Sasuke berjalan tenang di koridor rumah Orochimaru. Setiap ruangan Sasuke masuki. Dan setiap Sasuke masuk, selalu ada anggota mafia yang sedang melakukan hal mesum. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu balik badan untuk keluar. Tampaknya, rumah Orochimaru ini kedap suara di setiap ruangan. Jadi, meskipun berteriak sekeras mungkin tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Di kamar yang pintunya terdapat ukiran ular kobra raksasa, Sasuke menaruh curiga di sini. Secara perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu. Secara pelan, Sasuke berjalan. Mata Sasuke terbelak lebar karena sangat terkejut, di depan sana ada Naruto yang sedang diberikan hubungan intim dengan Orochimaru.

Amarah Sasuke meninggi. Sasuke lari. Sasuke menarik Orochimaru untuk melepaskan diri dan melempar Orochimaru ke lantai. Tubuh Orochimaru yang terhempas, mengenai meja hingga barang Orochimaru pecah. Sasuke melihat orang yang berharga baginya, lemas di kasur dengan luka di lubang Naruto. Wajah Naruto juga pucat. Tatapan Naruto sayu walaupun dia terkejut ada Sasuke. Ada banyak bekas _kissmark_ di tubuh Naruto. Dan juga, ada sedikit darah di kasur berwarna putih ini.

"Tidak punya sopan santun, apa ini orang tuamu yang ajarkan jika masuk ke kamar orang lain?" tanya Orochimaru dengan sinis.

" _You son of b*tch!"_ Sasuke memukul Orochimaru habis-habisan. Matanya yang merah terlihat sangat sangat sangat marah. Bahkan taring gigi Sasuke terlihat oleh mata. Kuku Sasuke memanjang dan kulit Sasuke semakin putih pucat. Orochimaru bahkan gagal total ketika melakukan balik serangan. Sasuke seolah tidak terkalahkan.

Wajah dan tubuh Orochimaru penuh luka dan lebam. Sasuke berada di atas Orochimaru memukulinya dengan tanpa ampun. Orochimaru sudah babak belur sangat. "Hentikan!" kata Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba. Tangan Sasuke berhenti di atas dan langsung menengok ke arah Naruto. "Jika dia mati, kaulah yang akan dipenjara. Kau dianggap main hukum sendiri" kata Naruto. Suara Naruto lemas.

Sasuke melihat Orochimaru. Wajahnya memang sudah parah. Sasuke masih ingin memukul Orochimaru. Karena Naruto yang meminta, Sasuke berdiri. BUK. Sasuke menginjak Orochimaru. "Ugh!" Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menjadi korban. Semakin dilihat, Sasuke sangat pedih melihat kondisi Naruto. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan lembut dan dieratkan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sampai berkerut. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Naruto dengan tubuh lemasnya, hanya memeluk lemas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto juga memejamkan matanya.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya. Merasakan ada yang aneh dari Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Hey. Hey!" Sasuke memukul-mukul pelan pipi Naruto. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. "Hey Naruto! Hey!" Sasuke panik. Tubuh Naruto segera di bungkus oleh selimut. Lalu Naruto digendong bridal. Sasuke berlari-lari membawa Naruto

xxxxx

Minato, Itachi dan Sasuke, menunggu dokter keluar. Naruto berada di dalam rumah sakit. Minato berdiri mondar-mandir di depan pintu, khawatir jika Naruto kenapa-napa. Dokter lalu keluar. Sasuke dan Itachi langsung berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Minato langsung.

"Anda ayahnya?" tebak dokter

"Iya saya ayahnya" kata Minato

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia harus dirawat selama 5 hari, karena tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan cairan" kata dokter

"Apa aku boleh ke dalam?" tanya Minato

"Tentu. Dia juga sudah sadar" kata dokter

"Terimakasih banyak dok" kata Minato. Dokter tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala.

Naruto terbaring lemas. Naruto melihat ayahnya, Itachi dan Sasuke masuk. Ayahnya menggenggam tangan Naruto, membelai lembut rambut Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato

"Hm, tidak apa-apa yah" kata Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, kau telah menolongku lagi" kata Naruto tersenyum Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Minato, hanya memberikan senyuman dan sedikit anggukan kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi

"Aku tidak mau membahayakan lebih banyak orang lagi. Oh iya, Sakura bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja? Kau menemukanya di rumah itu kan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, polisi menemukannya saat penggeledahan. Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia sama seperti dirimu, berada di rumah sakit tapi tidak di sini" kata Sasuke

"Syukurlah.." kata Naruto lega

"Istirahatlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat" kata Minato. Naruto tersenyum menganggukan kepala. Mata Naruto tertutup untuk tidur. Sangat lega melihat Naruto tidur dengan nyaman seperti ini, setelah mengetahui Naruto mengalami momen yang mengerikan.

xxxxx

Kabuto, Orochimaru dan anggota mafia lainnya tertangkap. Semuanya sudah aman dan Naruto pun sudah membaik. Ini adalah hari terakhir dimana Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit. Naruto duduk di ranjangnya, memakan sarapan buatan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di sofa panjang tapi kecil.

"Hmmmm..! Itachi, masakanmu memang tidak ada tandingannya. Hmm..! Ini sekali..!" Naruto mengunyah banyak makanan di mulutnya. Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah pulih seperti ini.

"Astaga, kau makhluk hidup yang paling rakus dari yang terakus" kata Sasuke menghina

"Apa kau bilang?!, hey, kau lebih baik diam dasar tidak bisa masak" kata Naruto balik menghina

"Apa?!" Sasuke tersinggung

"Akui saja jika dirimu itu tidak bisa memasak. Masakanmu itu sangat tidak enak. Saama sekali tidak enak!" kata Naruto menghina.

"Tidak enak tapi kau memakannya sampai habis, bahkan mencuci sendiri piringnya?" tanya Sasuke, memergoki jika Naruto ketahuan berbohong.

"Is benar-benar kau!" kata Naruto berbisik dikala semua giginya rapat. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit bergerak ke atas seolah ingin meninju Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Minato lalu masuk. Minato datang bersama sekertarisnya. Sasuke dan Itachi segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat melihat Miinato. "Pagi yah!" sapa semangat Naruto

"Kau terlihat sangat sehat" kata Minato senang

"Hihi" Naruto mencengirkan khasnya.

"Shizune, amplopnya" pinta Minato

"Ini" kata Shizune. Minato menyerahkan amplop putih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke bingung, amlop apa ini. "Bukalah" kata Minato. Dengan kening yang berkerut, Sasuke membukanya. Mata Sasuke melebar saat mengambil isinya dan melihat isinya

"Itu adalah bonus kerjamu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak memberikanmu alasan yang jelas waktu itu. Aku mengutusmu untuk menjaga putraku, karena aku sudah tau jika Kabuto telah melakukan sebuah tindak kejahatan. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai bukti nyata yang sangat kuat. Aku sudah curiga, kenapa Naruto dipaksa untuk menjadi artis wanita, padahal sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak menyukainya. Kau mempunyai IQ yang tinggi dan kau sangat bekerja keras. Cek itu adalah bonusmu sekaligus hadiah dariku karena kau telah menyelamatkan putraku. Meskipun tidak sebanding dengan pengorbananmu, aku harap kau mau menerimanya" kata Minato

Cek yang dipegang Sasuke adalah 534 Yen. Angka yang sangat besar. "Hmm, berarti hari ini aku telah bisa kembali ke pekerjaanku?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, kau bisa kembali. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" kata Minato tersenyum

"Tunggu" kata Naruto. "Sasuke bukan pekerja tetap? Sasuke hanya dikontrak sementara?" tanya Naruto. Minato tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. Jelas sekali terbaca di mata Naruto.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto" kata Sasuke.

"Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi" kata Minato tersenyum. Sasuke melihat Minato. Lalu melihat Naruto. Sasuke membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

Naruto melihat Sasuke pergi. Waktu yang bersama Sasuke memang sangat sebentar, tapi Naruto merasa sudah sangat lama bersama Sasuke. Sikapnya memang menyebalkan, tapi Sasuke mempunyai hati yang tulus dan sangat kuat. Luka dan penderitaan ditanggung oleh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto segera turun dari kasur. Mengejar Sasuke. "Naruto kau mau kemana?!" tanya Itachi. Namun, Naruto tidak sempat untuk menjawab. Itachi, Minato dan Shizune mengikuti Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak di koridor, dimana Sasuke berjalan semakin menjauh. Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke berhenti. Lalu berbalik. Ada Naruto di sana.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau akan pergi? Sungguh kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam. Lalu menganggukan kepala. "Aku..." Naruto sangat ragu untuk berbicara. "Aku...aku masih bisa ke rumahmu kan? Aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu kan? Iya kan? Kita tidak berpisah kan?!" kata-kata Naruto, jelas sekali terbaca. Sasuke juga tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto. "Hey...kenapa kau diam saja?. Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Naruto. "Hey...aku tidak bisa datang kepadamu. Tidak bisakah kau datang kepadaku?" kata Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam berdiri di sana, Naruto sudah bisa menebak Sasuke akan pergi.

Sasuke berbalik badan. Kaki Sasuke melangkah pergi. "Hey..." Naruto memanggil untuk Sasuke kembali. "Hey..!" Naruto memanggil sekali lagi. Sasuke terus berjalan. "Hey!" Naruto memanggil dengan air mata yang sudah menetes tiba-tiba. Sasuke terus berjalan. "Hey Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terus berjalan. Di belakangnya, Naruto masih berdiri berharap Sasuke berubah pikiran. Sasuke lalu berhenti. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke langsung meraih bibir Naruto. Naruto terkejut, Sasuke menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Mata Naruto mulai sayu lalu menutup. Bersamaan dengan mata Naruto yang menutup, air matanya mengalir. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto, ditempelkan di dada Sasuke. Kepala Naruto dipegang oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling memberikan ciuman. Lembut dan pelan.

Itachi, Minato dan Shizune melongo melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. "Itachi, sejak kapan mereka saling menyukai?" tanya Minato terkejut sekaligus bingung. Itachi yang sakit hatinya, tersenyum. Sudah saatnya Itachi melepaskan Naruto. Naruto lebih nyaman bersama Sasuke dan Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingin tau, sejak kapan mereka saling menyukai" kata Itachi tersenyum. Minato semakin bingung.

"Sepertinya, keluarga Anda akan bertambah Tuan" kata Shizune. Minato semakin terlihat bingung.

xxxxx

Sudah tiga tahun Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan. Naruto juga sudah berpakaian sesuai gendernya dan berganti profesi. Naruto mengambil alih perusahaan Ganbo Production. Naruto menjadi presiden direkturnya. Sasuke yang tadinya detektif pemerintah, memegang jabatan menjadi detektif konsultan sekaligus pemerintah.

Tahun ini, adalah tahun natal. Musim dingin menyelimuti seluruh kota di Jepang. Termasuk kota Tokyo. Malam yang dingin, tidak membuat pria tampan ini pergi beranjaak. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Sasuke menunggu Naruto di Tokyo Tower. Sasuke memakai jaket coat hitam dan sarung tangan hitam. Sasuke juga memakai syal.

"Sasuke!" suara orang yang ditunggu tiba. Naruto lari-lari dengan jaketnya yang tebal. "Hah...hah...maaf aku terlambat.." kata Naruto terengah-engah. Sasuke menjitak keras-keras kepala Naruto. "Hey!" kata Naruto protes. Sangat sakit.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit. Kau harus membayar makan malamnya" kata Sasuke

"Apa?! Tidak mau! Hey, kau kan yang janji akan mentraktirku hari ini!" kata Naruto tidak terima

"Aku hanya bilang aku akan mentraktir, bukan bilang aku janji akan mentraktir" kata Sasuke

"Apa-apaan itu. Tidak tidak!. Kau sudah janji pokoknya, kau harus traktir!" kata Naruto tetap tidak terima

"Tidak mau. Kau lah yang traktir" kata Sasuke

"Is hey!" Naruto merengek kesal. Sasuke memberikan wajahnya yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat apa yang dia katakan. Naruto memasang wajah kesal tapi juga menyesal datang terlambat. "Baik baik, aku yang traktir" kata Naruto terpaksa.

"Itu baru namanya pacar yang baik" kata Sasuke mengacak-ngacak Naruto. Naruto cemberut. Sasuke melepaskan syalnya, melingkarkan syal Sasuke ke leher Naruto.

"Kita pergi" kata Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua pergi masuk ke tower dengan bergandengan tangan. Naruto terkesima melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lampu-lampu kota semuanya terlihat. Sangat indah.

"Waah..." kata Naruto terkesima. Mata Naruto bahkan berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke biasa saja. Bagi Sasuke, yang terindah adalah bersama Naruto.

Setelah 10 menit, Sasuke pergi lagi dengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke sebuah bukit untuk menghadiri pesta santai di sana. Yang datang adalah rekan-rekan kerja Sasuke dan teman-teman Naruto beserta rekan kerja Naruto. Tidak ada yang memakai gaun ataupun jas. Sesuai dengan namanya, pesta santai. Semua memakai pakaian biasa dengan jaket-jaket yang tebal dan sarung tangan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang memakai kupluk.

"Bersulaang" mereka bersulang. Gelas yang isinya anggur diteguk oleh mereka masing-masing. Lee terus mencolek Sasuek dan menggidikan kepalanya. Memberikan kode untuk Sasuke. Sasuke masih cuek, karena Sasuke masih ragu. Lee terus memberikan kode ekspresi wajah. Mengkerut, bibir monyong, mata melotot dan sebagainya.

"Iya iya" kata Sasuke pelan. Lee unjuk gigi lebar karena senang. "Hey Naruto" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" kata Naruto. TING TING TING. Lee mengadukan gelas dengan garbu kecil untuk menarik perhatian semua orang. Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya.

"Hey.." Sasuke masih ragu untuk mengatakannya. Naruto menunggu apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan. "Kau..kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke

"He?" Naruto melongo tentang apa yang dia dengar

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Semua orang mensoraki Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto blushing dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Naruto menjadi malu sendiri.

"Hm." kata Naruto senyum malu-malu. Yaampun, sangat manis di mata Sasuke. PROK PROK PROK. PIWWIIITT!. Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan siulan terdengar keras. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku celananya. Sasuke membukanya. Mengambil cincin itu. Sasuke memasangkannya ke jari Naruto.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Sorakan suara yang ramai terus terdengar. Naruto toleh kanan kiri. "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Naruto menjadi semakin malu dan blushing. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto mau tapi sangat malu. Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto.

"WUUOOOOHHHHH!" Semuanya bersorak heboh. Tapi Naruto semakin lama, semakin merasakan jika di sekeliling Naruto sepi. Naruto yang membelakan matanya, mulai tertutup. Kedua tangan Naruto dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke. Bibir mereka bergerak karena ciuman mereka lumayan dalam. Suara semakin heboh, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak merasakannya. Mereka berdua merasa berdua saja.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun menikah dalam beberapa hari kemudian. Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa hidup bersama selamanya dan bahagia.

TAMAT.

* * *

Senpai choikim1310 , idenya saya kembangkan lagi hehehhe, sama ada yang saya ubah sedikit._., gapapa kaaaan:(

Maaf ya senpaaai, humornya garing sangat:(, saya akan berusaha keras lagi untuk membuat humor hehehe:D:D:D

Maaf ya senpai panjang banget:( saya bingung, saya kira sedikit, pas diketik udah 24 ribu:(. Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita love between bad student dan teacher senpaaai:D

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time senpai:D


End file.
